


For the Families

by Sangerin



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alien-of-the-Week, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During "For the Uniform", <i>Defiant</i> heads into the Badlands.  What if the Caretaker brought them into the Delta Quadrant as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Families

**Author's Note:**

> This story commences in the middle of the fifth season DS9 episode “For the Uniform”. Stardates place “For the Uniform” between the Voy episodes “Alter Ego” and “Coda”.

‘More speed! Get us out of here, now!’ Sisko sat forward in his chair, as if, by that tiny bit of momentum, he could push the Defiant to move faster. The bridge buzzed with the unaccustomed relay of orders, the atmosphere made even more electric by Sisko’s impatience. He had been tricked for the last time – this time, Michael Eddington was going to pay for his arrogance, his treachery.

‘Captain?’ said Dax from the con. ‘We’re being scanned by a coherent tetryon beam.’

‘What?’

‘Sensors show an energy wave moving towards us from heading 227 mark 43,’ added Kira from her station.

‘Evasive maneuvers,’ ordered Sisko. ‘But keep moving out of the Badlands. I don’t want to waste time if we can help it. Nog – keep engineering informed.’

‘Aye, sir.’

‘Captain, there’s no way we’re going to outrun this thing.’

‘Do your best, old man. All hands brace for impact.’

~ * ~

‘Captain! I’m picking up a Federation ship on sensors.’

‘Onscreen, Mr Kim.’ The starfield on the viewscreen shimmered for a moment, shifting to show the battered hull. ‘Registry?’

‘NX-74205. It’s the USS Defiant.’

‘Ben Sisko’s new ship?’ asked Janeway in amazement. ‘Hail them.’

~ * ~

‘Captain, we have an incoming hail. It’s…captain, this is impossible. It appears to be from the USS Voyager!’

‘What? Get that viewscreen operational,’ barked Sisko. ‘I want to be able to talk face to face. Dax… ask that ship to give us a few minutes. Let’s get our bearings first.’

‘Aye, sir.’

‘Major,’ Sisko continued. ‘Where the hell are we?’

With amazement in her voice, Kira replied from her station. ‘From these readings, it would appear we are in the Delta Quadrant – approximately 65,000 light years away from Earth.’

The bridge fell silent. Sisko stared across at Kira, his face slack. Nog leaned against the bulkhead in shock. Worf and Dax exchanged a look that was part incredulity, part excitement, before Dax turned back to her console. ‘Captain,’ she said, breaking the silence, ‘I have visual communications established with Voyager.’

‘Captain Sisko? I must say, I’m surprised to see you.’

‘As am I, Captain Janeway,’ said Sisko, as soon as he had recovered from the shock of seeing a woman who had been presumed dead for a year alive and well on another ship. ‘Are our sensors malfunctioning, captain? They’re telling us we are currently in the Delta Quadrant.’

Janeway smiled grimly. ‘They aren’t malfunctioning. We’ve been out here for over two years. I take it you didn’t come here to bring us back.’

‘No,’ Sisko replied. He saw the young ops officer of Voyager heave a sigh, and added, ‘Sorry.’

‘Quite all right, captain,’ replied Janeway. ‘Look, I’m sure it would be much more comfortable if we met to discuss everything. Would you and your senior officers care to beam across?’

Sisko looked across to Kira, who shook her head in reply. ‘Our transporters are not currently working, captain. I assume that you can transport us, however?’

‘Certainly.’

‘I need to inform my Chief Engineer of the situation. We’ll contact you when we are ready to transport.’

‘Fine,’ Janeway nodded, and cut communication.

‘Nog.’ Sisko turned to the cadet. ‘Get Chief O’Brien up here.’ He swung around in his chair, his eyes lighting on an ensign by the engineering station. ‘You – Maily – fill Doctor Bashir in on the situation. If he needs any medical help, we ought to be able to get some from Voyager.’

‘Aye, sir.’ Maily scurried off the bridge.

‘All right. Status report,’ said Sisko as he swivelled his chair back to face the viewscreen.

~ * ~

Twenty minutes later, the senior crew of the Defiant stood in the transporter room of Voyager, being welcomed by Captain Janeway and her senior crew.

And Ben Sisko had a gigantic scowl on his face. She was working with the Maquis! He recognised their faces from the security reports – the half-Klingon Academy drop-out, the Dorvanian ex-‘Fleeter, and, worst of all, the jailbird, responsible for the loss of three lives while he was still in Starfleet, and who knew how many more since?

Sisko barely even acknowledged them. He was quite prepared, however, to greet Lieutenant Tuvok and Ensign Kim pleasantly. Dax was a little more enthusiastic.

‘I remember you!’ she said to Ensign Kim. ‘You insulted Quark when you were on the station just before you left. He’s very defensive about Ferengi culture, you know,’ she added conspiratorially. ‘And watch out, his nephew is a Cadet on the Defiant.’

‘Thanks for the warning,’ smiled Kim. ‘I wouldn’t want to insult any more of the family.’

‘Captain Sisko, if you would come this way?’ said Janeway as she began to lead them out of the Transporter room.

As Sisko followed her, stepping in front of the Dorvanian, he almost bumped into someone entering the room. The man looked exactly like Sisko’s one-time Utopia Planetia colleague. ‘Zimmerman?’ he said, incredulously.

‘You must be referring to my creator,’ replied the man.

‘You’re a hologram?’ asked Sisko. ‘But how?’

‘A piece of 29th Century technology, captain. Excuse me,’ the hologram nodded at Captain Janeway. ‘I believe my assistance is needed on board the Defiant.’

‘Certainly, Doctor,’ replied Janeway. ‘I’ll perform the introductions some other time. Beam him to the Defiant’s sickbay,’ she said to Ensign Kim, who was still standing behind the console. The hologram disappeared in a standard transporter-effect. Janeway answered Sisko’s question before he had a chance to ask. ‘Our Emergency Medical Hologram. Outfitted with a mobile emitter that allows him to move about the ship. He’s quite an asset,’ she concluded as they walked down the hall.

‘Where are we going?’ Sisko asked as he followed Janeway into a turbolift. He turned to find that he was also sharing it with Kira, O’Brien and the Dorvanian. The others had waited for another ‘lift.

‘The conference room. We’ll be able to exchange stories quite comfortably there.’

‘All of us?’ he asked, shooting a look at the Dorvanian.

‘Is there any reason why our senior staff ought not to be included?’ asked Janeway with raised eyebrows.

‘There are some things I think we ought to discuss in private,’ replied Sisko. ‘As Starfleet Officers.’

~ * ~

It would be damn near impossible to miss Sisko’s animosity towards the former Maquis crew. What was the old saying? If looks could kill…Chakotay would have been dead in the turbolift.

Somehow Janeway managed to continue chatting with the Defiant crew as they made their way to the conference room. But the tension in the air was tangible, and although she knew it was there, Janeway had no idea how to deal with it.

Correction – she had a vague idea, but there wasn’t a hope in hell that it would work.

As the group entered the conference room, Janeway pointed Sisko to the chair where Chakotay would usually sit. ‘Captain Sisko – I believe it will be most helpful if we first discuss our plight together. Perhaps later will be appropriate for more private discussions.’

Sisko nodded as the second group entered the conference room.

‘Well, now that we’re all here,’ said Janeway, ‘some explanations appear to be in order. I'll begin. Approximately two and a half years ago, the Maquis ship Liberty disappeared in the Badlands. Lieutenant Tuvok, my chief of security, was on the Liberty undercover - as a result, Voyager was assigned to track them down. While we were in the Badlands, we were scanned by a coherent tetryon beam, and then were caught in an energy wave which transported us here. At least a third of my crew were killed during that transport, including my first officer, the helmsman, the chief engineer, the CMO, and the nurse. My ops officer was kidnapped by the entity that had brought us here, as was a member of the Maquis crew. With a bit of persuasion, the two crews worked together to find them, and in a battle with one of this Quadrant’s militaristic species, the Liberty was destroyed. I invited the Maquis crew to join the crew of Voyager, as a Starfleet crew.’ Janeway stopped speaking, and made it clear that she was waiting for Sisko’s side of the story.

‘Our stories seem surprisingly similar, captain,’ began Sisko. ‘The Defiant was pursuing a Maquis criminal, my former chief of Starfleet Security – Michael Eddington. We had been badly damaged in a previous encounter with Eddington, and most systems were down. The lead which brought us into the Badlands was a red herring,’ Janeway could see that Sisko was only barely reigning in his temper, ‘and on our way out of the Badlands, we were scanned by a coherent tetryon beam, and caught in an energy wave. I assume we were brought here by the same entity that was responsible for your removal from the Alpha Quadrant.’

Janeway shared a regretful glance with Tuvok and Chakotay. ‘Unfortunately, that is unlikely, if not impossible. The ‘Caretaker’ – the entity which brought us here – died shortly after we arrived.’

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. ‘However, we cannot rule out the possibility that Sospiria is responsible.’

‘Sospiria?’ asked Sisko.

‘The Caretaker’s ‘mate’,’ responded Tuvok.

Kes was shaking her head. ‘I don’t sense her presence. But that doesn’t mean she isn't here.’

‘Sospiria has never been exactly friendly towards us,’ said Chakotay, ‘and to bring another ship of our people to the Delta Quadrant doesn’t seem like her.’

‘Well, how else could this have happened?’ asked Janeway. Then a possibility occurred to here. ‘Q?’ she asked of the air. ‘Q, if this is your doing…’

‘Captain,’ said Chakotay with a smile, ‘he’s not answering.’

Janeway smiled back. ‘I noticed. But we can’t rule him out, either. That means there are at least two possibilities. Tuvok, Mr Kim, I’d like you to look into such things as far as possible.’ She turned back to Sisko. ‘If you’d like to assign any of your people, you are welcome to.’

‘Dax?’ asked Sisko.

‘Aye, sir.’

‘Now, captain,’ continued Janeway, noting the efficiency of the exchange. ‘What is the state of your ship?’

Sisko turned to his Chief Engineer. ‘Chief?’

‘Very little is functioning properly, captain. Apart from the holographic communications system, of course. I’m beginning to think the thing is indestructible.’

Torres leaned forward. ‘Holographic communications system?’

‘It’s only just been installed in the Defiant – Starfleet is retro-fitting them to all vessels. They’re a great innovation.’

‘Can I take a look?’

‘Sure.’ said O’Brien, but was interrupted by a growl from Sisko. ‘Well…if the captain okays it, of course.’

Janeway could see that the meeting needed to be finished up. ‘Well, Captain Sisko; Chief O’Brien, if you would like the assistance of any of our personnel in making repairs, you are most welcome to it. Lieutenant Torres ought to be able to help you with that, and with materials. Our Doctor is over on your ship, assisting your doctor, and if Lieutenant Dax will assist Mr Tuvok and Mr Kim with investigating how you got here, it appears that the bases are covered, for now.’ Janeway noticed both Kira and Dax smiling at her words, but she wasn’t quite sure why. She turned to Chakotay. ‘Commander, would you take Major Kira and Commander Worf on a tour of Voyager?’

‘Certainly.’

‘Then, Captain Sisko, I believe we might have that discussion now. Dismissed,’ she said, smiling at the rest of her crew as they and their visitors filed out. Janeway took a mental breath, steeling herself for what she knew was going to be a battle. And as she did so, she was grateful for the comforting smile of her first officer as he left the room.

~ * ~

As the door shut behind the Dorvanian, Sisko could contain himself no longer. ‘With all due respect, Captain Janeway, what in hell possessed you?’ As soon as the words were out of his mouth he realised his mistake.

Janeway turned to him with a light in her eye that he could only describe as terrifying. ‘My motivation is none of your damn business. Now, as far as I can see, you have a chip on your shoulder about the Maquis, and I want to know why that means you cannot give respect to the officers of my crew.’

‘They’re Maquis, captain! They’re criminals!’

‘They are members of my crew, and you will treat them with the same respect you would give to any Starfleet officer.’ She stood up as though about to dismiss him, and then added, ‘and that includes Lieutenant Paris.’ She walked across to the viewport. ‘I’m sorry, Ben. I didn’t keep you in here in order to chew you out. But this is my ship, and it’s a Starfleet ship, with a Starfleet crew.’ She turned back to face him. ‘Now, I think it would be far more helpful if we began to discuss what we can do to work together.’

Sisko set his shoulders. For a moment, he had forgotten that Captain Janeway outranked him by a number of years. ‘I apologise, too, captain.’ He smiled. ‘Put it down to the shock of suddenly coming face to face with a colleague presumed dead for two years.’

‘And I can understand your animosity towards the Maquis, Ben, although I won’t tolerate it coming across in your attitude. Things are different in the Alpha Quadrant. Out here, alliances are necessary that we wouldn’t even consider if we had the backing of the Federation and Starfleet. We are very much on our own.’

‘I’m beginning to realise that, captain.’

‘However, hopefully, we can help you. I think our ship, battered as it is, is still in better shape than yours. But you can give something back very easily, Ben.’

‘What’s that?’ he asked as she sat back down at the table and leaned forward, an eager look in her eye.

‘News! What’s going on at home?’

~ * ~

'Well, that's about all I can think of to tell you,' said Jadzia as she and B'Elanna walked down the corridor towards the transporter room.

'We've been away for three years and you have less than a half hour's worth of gossip?' asked B'Elanna incredulously. 'And you call yourself a woman!'

'Oh,' said Jadzia, as though surprised, 'you wanted to know the gossip? If that's the case…where should I start? Who do we both know?'

B'Elanna's eager face became sad. 'Not too many people, actually. Maybe we'd better stick to advances in technology.'

'Well, I'm not the person to tell you about them. Once we get to the Defiant the chief can fill you in admirably.'

'So, why are you coming? I thought the captain wanted you to work with Tuvok and Harry? Aren't they in one of the science labs?'

'They are, and he does - but we can't do the work without the telemetry from the Defiant, and its systems are too badly damaged. I'll have to transfer the data manually.'

'How did you manage to get that badly damaged?' asked B'Elanna. 'I know that we took a fair beating when we got flung over here, and so did Voyager, but your ship is in even worse shape.'

'Like Benjamin said, we were already running on baling wire and a shoestring. We've been fighting the Maquis, and they did a pretty good job of it. The only thing that still works is that holographic comm system Miles mentioned.'

'And that's the first thing I'm going to ask him about when I get over there.' The two women entered the transporter room and nodded at the crewman at the controls. 'Defiant's engineering.' As they took their places B'Elanna continued. 'But I'd kind of like to know what's happening with the Maquis.'

'I can understand that.'

The transporter effect took over, and B'Elanna had to wait until they materialised in the engine room of the Defiant. 'How about we get together again after the shift? I'll drag Tom and Harry along too and we can have a good talk.'

'Sounds good to me,' replied Jadzia. 'Mind if I invite Julian?'

'Not at all - the more the merrier. Besides, I haven't met Julian yet.'

'Lieutenant Torres! Am I glad to see you,' O'Brien called out.

'It looks like duty is calling,' said Jadzia. 'And I've got to get to the bridge. Have fun, B'Elanna.'

B'Elanna grinned back at Jadzia as the Trill left engineering, and then turned her attention to the Defiant's failing systems.

~ * ~

Worf was glad to return to Voyager's bridge at the end of the tour. While he had been impressed by the ship's massive capabilities and its obvious durability, it was not a warship, and it was not the Defiant. No one could ever accuse Worf of being disloyal to his ship - in his mind, even the Enterprise-E did not quite measure up to his new, overpowered battleship. Against that comparison, Voyager had no chance.

Guided tours were not his thing. He would much rather have control of tactical in a battle than be guided around a ship by its first officer, pleasant though the man may be. Chakotay had much in common with Kira, as had become evident. They had spent most of the tour reminiscing and discussing mutual acquaintances - and a few mutual enemies. Meanwhile, Worf had been mulling over the situation in which the Defiant crew found themselves. He had no wish to be stranded in the Delta Quadrant, although obviously the Voyager crew had survived such an event for the past two years. With war looming on so many fronts, it was unlikely that Starfleet would continue any search and rescue missions for long, even if someone managed to make the link between Voyager’s disappearance and their own. And Worf didn't think anyone would be given the chance to make that link; Eddington would doubtless claim responsibility for the 'destruction' of the Defiant, and they would all be presumed dead.

Worf's thoughts flicked back to those in the Alpha Quadrant - his own son, Alexander; Odo, Kasidy, Keiko, Molly and the new baby, Rom, Jake; all the families back on Deep Space Nine. He suddenly felt a deep sympathy for the Voyager families who had, for a time, been fixtures at the station, hoping against hope that the search would bring their loved ones back to them.

His sombre reverie was halted by their arrival at the bridge. Captains Janeway and Sisko were sitting in the chairs on the command level, and Worf noted that Sisko was reluctant to vacate his seat when Chakotay came forward. Worf could understand the animosity - in his experience, the Maquis were masters of betrayal, and could not be trusted. He had been betrayed by the Maquis, as had his captain. They had both been stung by experience, and were not eager to repeat it.

Captain Janeway stood up and faced him and Kira. 'Major Kira, Commander Worf - welcome to the bridge.'

'Thank you, captain,' said Kira. 'You have a fine ship.'

'Thank you, Major. We haven't heard from the work teams as yet, but I believe repairs are progressing.' She turned to Chakotay. 'Commander, I have a request from Lieutenant Torres that you join her on the Defiant as soon as possible. I believe she has something she wishes you to see.'

Chakotay stood up. 'She wasn't more specific than that?'

'No.'

He sighed and returned to the turbolift. 'Let her know I'm on my way.'

Sisko turned to Worf. 'Commander, I'd like you to return to the Defiant.'

'Aye, sir.'

'Ben, is that really necessary?' said Janeway. 'I was hoping that Commander Worf could take a look at our tactical database - see if there are any updates he could make.'

'He could do that later.'

Worf stood in front of the turbolift, waiting for his orders. Inside the lift, Chakotay was clearly growing impatient.

'Once Kim and Tuvok and Dax work out how you got here, we'll be busy trying to replicate the process. Now would be the best time for Commander Worf to share his knowledge with us.' Janeway's voice was firm, and Sisko soon turned and nodded to Worf, who then stepped away from the turbolift. The doors shut and Chakotay disappeared from view.

Janeway turned slightly and indicated the tactical station without taking her eyes from Sisko. 'Mr Worf, it's all yours.'

'I hope I may be of some assistance, captain.'

~ * ~

Like many in the Starfleet Medical Corps, Bashir had sworn never to use one of the newfangled EMHs. He couldn't see how a computer program could possibly be a viable replacement for a real person with thought processes rather than cognitive algorithms.

But he had to admit that at this moment, his ideas were changing. He had been inundated by injured crewmembers when a man bearing a striking resemblance to Louis Zimmerman, but wearing an old-style blue sciences uniform, had breezed in and began to examine the injured. The man had informed him tersely that he was the EMH from Voyager, equipped with a mobile emitter that allowed him to move about freely. By the time he had communicated this, he had already assessed at least two crewmembers, and had completed the treatment of a third. As he was feeling slightly overwhelmed, Bashir simply nodded his head and went on treating his own patients.

Having patched up all the waiting crewmembers between them, Bashir had decided that the EMH was certainly capable of holding his own in a sickbay. He was, however, unsure of the EMH's powers of personal communication. In a way, Bashir was quite pleased when, after having cleared up the sickbay, the EMH approached him with a hand outstretched.

"I didn't have time to make a proper introduction earlier. I take it you are Doctor Julian Bashir?"

'Yes, I am.'

'Pleased to meet you,' said the doctor, perfunctorily. 'I believe that some of the techniques you have developed are part of my database. You may be interested to know how I have been able to improve upon them.'

'Thank you,' said Bashir, still slightly stunned. 'Perhaps later. I believe I should check in with Captain Sisko now.'

'Well, if you have no further need of assistance,' said the EMH, politely enough, 'I shall return to my research. I hope we shall see each other again soon.'

'Quite,' said Bashir, watching the other depart. Then he activated his commbadge. 'Bashir to Captain Sisko?'

'Sisko here. How are you doing, Doctor?'

'Quite well, thank you. Between Voyager's EMH and myself, we have managed to treat all the injured. Crewmen Smithers and Kolian both suffered heavy concussions and have been released to quarters - I'd rather they did not attempt to return to duty for three to four days.'

'No casualties, then?'

'None, I'm pleased to say.'

'Apparently we have done better than our Voyager colleagues in that respect. They each lost half their crews.'

'Sir?'

'Why don't you come over to Voyager, Doctor? I'd like you to meet Captain Janeway, and then I can fill you in on exactly what's happening.'

'That's fine with me, sir'

'Stand by for transport.'

The transporter effect enveloped Bashir, and a moment later, Defiant's Sickbay was empty.

~ * ~

'What have we got, B'Elanna?' asked Chakotay as he strode onto the Defiant's bridge.

'One amazing piece of communications technology,' she replied.

Chief O'Brien was standing by proudly. 'Defiant was one of the first ships to get one - and for a wonder, it was adaptable to DS9's Cardassian systems.'

'With something like this, you can catch every nuance that comes from the person you're talking to - every little twitch of their body language.' Torres was clearly as enthusiastic about the technology as O'Brien.

'So why did you call me over?' asked Chakotay. 'Not that I'm displeased - our two Captains,' he nodded at O'Brien to include him, 'seem to be playing some sort of tug-of-war, using us, or rather, Commander Worf, as the rope.'

O'Brien grimaced. 'That isn't nice.'

'You've had it happen?' asked B'Elanna.

'When I transferred to DS9 from the Enterprise; Captain Sisko didn't like Captain Picard - and they both took it out on me.' He rubbed his chin as though remembering a real wound. 'And I think Captain Sisko won that particular battle.'

'Well, not that I'm biased,' said Chakotay, 'but I think Captain Janeway has the upper hand at the moment. But, B'Elanna?' He raised an eyebrow at his friend.

'What? Oh, right. I wanted to ask you about the likelihood of getting one of these installed on Voyager.'

'None whatsoever,' said Chakotay.

'Why?' asked Torres, disappointed.

'This isn't like you, B'Elanna,' said Chakotay. 'Think about it. What good would a holographic communications system do us? Who else in the quadrant has one?'

'Defiant,' B'Elanna pointed out. 'And look at it this way - we have two options. Either Defiant is stuck out here with us for the rest of our journey - sorry, Miles - in which case the HCS would be a great thing to have, or we both get home, and Voyager is fitted with an HCS anyway.'

Chakotay took a long look at Torres. 'All right, you can take it to the Captains - both of them. And don't forget that Captain Sisko might disapprove of Maquis having access to this.'

'Ex-Maquis,' mumbled Torres. But Chakotay still heard it.

'Really, B'Elanna? I guess I thought…'

'Two and a half years can do a lot.'

'That they can,' said Chakotay softly. 'Well, if there's nothing else, I'll let you get on—.' He was interrupted by the wail of red alert sirens. O'Brien leapt to his console, and Chakotay pulled up the console in the arm of the center chair, at the same time activating his commbadge.

'Chakotay to Voyager - what's going on? We still don't have full sensor capacity over here.'

The aft door opened and Dax hurried onto the bridge. 'Report.' She turned and saw Chakotay in the centre chair. 'Apologies, Commander,' she said, taking her place at the helm.

'None needed,' responded Chakotay. 'Torres, get those sensors up, will you?'

His commbadge crackled. 'Sorry, Chakotay, we're a bit low on personnel over here,' came Janeway's voice. 'Four ships have appeared off our port bow. Tuvok is unable to identify them from the lab - he and Ensign Kim are on their way back up here. How are you doing?'

'Sensors are back online,' said Torres from one side of the bridge.

'Chief!' said Dax from her station. 'We have limited impulse and no warp power at all. We need to get some manoeuvrability.'

'I'm on it - but I've got to go down to engineering,' replied O'Brien. 'Where's Nog?'

'He ought to be in his bunkroom. Get someone to send him up here. Maily, too.'

'Right away. Lieutenant Torres?' he said, picking up the earpiece Nog had left at the back of the bridge. 'Until Nog gets here, I need you to fill me in on what's happening. This is Defiant's current Comm system.' He tossed it to her and left.

'Captain,' said Chakotay, 'We appear to have sensors, but limited communications and next to no manoeuvrability.'

'Understood,' replied Janeway. 'If you can, patch your viewscreen comm frequency into ours. I'm trying to hail those ships - I want you in on what they say.'

'We'll do our best.'

'Keep this channel open, too. Who's over there from our ship?'

'B'Elanna's team is down in Engineering with the Chief, she's up here. Other than that…Commander Dax is here, and Cadet Nog is supposed to be on his way up.' Straining to hear over the alert klaxons, Chakotay thought he heard a brief argument between Janeway and Sisko. All he could hear clearly was her saying 'And that's an order, captain,' in the sort of voice he knew he would not want to argue with. Then she spoke over the commline again. 'Doctor Bashir is currently on the bridge - I'm sending him back straight away. Depending on the response from these ships, we may just want to put everyone back where they came from. It's not urgent at this stage, but if you can, let people know.'

'Commander Chakotay,' said Dax, 'I've managed to patch into Voyager's viewscreen channel.'

'Well done, Dax,' came Janeway's voice. 'Ah, Ensign Kim. Would you hail the ships, please.'

'They're responding,' said Kim, sounding slightly flurried. Chakotay guessed that he had only just stepped behind his station.

His analysis of the young Ensign's voice stopped short as the viewscreen lit up with a bright visage. The alien's skin was a mottled yellow, its eyes a bright spring green. It had a short crop of hair the same green as its eyes that seemed to grow in cornrows across its head, leaving strips of skin visible between the rows. A vertical blue gash between the eyes proved to be the being's mouth, as it began to move along with the sound that came across the commline.

'I am Krem Sta of the Tokarn Solidarity. You have trespassed into our space, and have disrupted our lives. We demand that you leave immediately. We also demand payment for the damage caused to our orbital energy system.'

'Krem Sta.' said Janeway. 'I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. This is Captain Benjamin Sisko of the Starship Defiant. We mean you no harm - we were simply passing through your space on our way home.'

'Were?' said the Tokarn, the skin around his eyes turning a pastel shade of pink. Hard as he might try not to interpret the body language of unknown species, Chakotay couldn't help but speculate that this might be the Tokarn equivalent of narrowing one's eyes in suspicion.

'The Defiant only just arrived in this area of space - we have not yet been able to explain how they got here. We wish to explore this area in hopes of discovering how they arrived, and how we may send them, and us, back home.'

'That will not be possible,' said Sta. 'No one is allowed to pass our borders. If you do not pay us for the damage you have caused, and then leave immediately, we will open fire.'

'Could you show us the damage you wish us to pay for?' asked Janeway.

Sta jerked the top of its head from side to side. Chakotay thought that a refusal was imminent, but was proven wrong when Sta said, 'I believe my superiors would approve of that measure. Transmitting now - '

Chakotay discerned at least four separate gasps - two on Defiant's bridge, emanating from himself and Torres, and two that came over the commline, most likely from Paris and Kim. Janeway and Tuvok were not the gasping type, even given the vision on their screens.

'It's the array,' Chakotay heard Paris say.

'It's an array,' Chakotay corrected. 'Captain?'

'Mr Kim,' Janeway said, 'mute the channel to the Tokarn ship.'

'Aye, captain.'

'Chakotay, I assume you are going to say that this changes the situation slightly?'

'Essentially, yes.'

'Well, I agree with you. We need to…'

'Captain, they're charging weapons!' said Kim.

'Dax, what's our weapons status?' asked Chakotay, reminded suddenly that he was on a separate ship.

'Not good,' she replied. 'Phasers at minimal, photon torpedoes are unavailable.'

'Torres, get O'Brien to put someone on that right away.'

'Aye, sir.'

Nog burst onto the bridge at that moment, followed closely by Ensign Maily. 'Cadet, Ensign,' said Chakotay. 'You took your time.'

'Yes, sir.'

'Now take your stations. Torres, you'll be needed in engineering. Dax, re-route tactical to my console. Maily?'

Before he could ask the young man what station he ought to be at, Dax spoke. 'Maily, take the engineering console. There's not much information on it, but I need you to be a second pair of eyes for me. Keep an eye on propulsion and weapons status.'

'Aye, sir.'

The viewscreen shifted back to showing the Tokarn bridge - Sta well in the foreground, and two others working consoles behind him. As Chakotay listened to Janeway trying to reason with Sta, he saw a much smaller Tokarn running back and forth past the reach of the viewscreen. The colouring of this smaller being was the same as Sta and the larger Tokarn he could see. Possibly a child, Chakotay thought, but what would a child be doing on the bridge of a battleship? Janeway was still attempting to buy them some time to investigate the structure they had apparently damaged. Finally, Sta broke off communications - and Defiant was rocked by the result.

'Shields hit!' yelled Dax. 'Down to seventy-five percent. The viewscreen is offline and the commlink with Voyager is down.'

'Evasive manoeuvres?' Chakotay asked rather than ordered.

'I'll do my best,' replied Dax.

'Watch out for Voyager,' said Chakotay. 'If there's one thing Paris is good at, it's flying.'

As if in response, Voyager glided down in front of them to stand between them and the Tokarn vessels. However, even Tom Paris couldn't have a single ship in more than one place at one time. Seeing that Voyager was protecting the Defiant, one of the Tokarn vessels broke away from their formation and, before either Paris or Dax could react, it had darted behind the Defiant and let loose a volley of torpedoes.

'Rear shields down to 50 percent,' shouted Dax. 'Forty percent!'

'Swing us around,' said Chakotay. 'Port thrusters.'

'Not answering to the helm,' replied Dax.

'Chief!' yelled Chakotay, as another volley rocked the Defiant from behind.

Nog babbled into his comm system, then looked up. 'They're working on it, sir.'

'Fine,' said Chakotay, 'but it would be great if they could work faster.'

'Shields at 5 percent!' called Dax. 'That last hit was heavy duty. One more…'

'I get the picture. B'Elanna, can you do anything?'

'I'm trying, but the connection between the bridge and engineering is damn tenuous.' As she said this, a console at the rear of the bridge exploded and smoke filled the bridge.

'Maily, are you alright?' called Dax.

'Fine, sir.'

'Then grab a fire extinguisher. This whole ship is getting to be damn tenuous,' finished Dax, glancing briefly over her shoulder at Torres. She snapped her concentration back as her whole console lit up, and the viewscreen crackled into life. 'Visual is back up.'

'Reverse angle.'

'Aye, sir.' Dax manipulated the controls and everyone on the bridge looked up - and saw the three fiery spheres heading straight for them. 'Incoming,' said Dax, unnecessarily, as she braced herself against the helm console.

~*~

The next thing Chakotay knew, he was sprawled over the holographic communication platform, having been flung out of his chair. Torres was pulling herself back into her own chair, and Nog was struggling to a standing position with a great deal of support from the bulkhead.

'Dax,' called Chakotay, as he stood up carefully, 'Report.'

'Chakotay,' said Torres, pointing to the floor beside the helm.

'Oh, hell!' He stared at the Trill for a few seconds, frozen in shock, then forced himself to move to her side.

'She still has a pulse,' he said, relieved, staring around the bridge. 'Maily. Check out sickbay, make sure Bashir is there, and that he's all right. Then send two people up here to collect the Lieutenant. Cadet, are you still in contact with Engineering?'

'Barely,' replied Nog. 'But, sir, Chief O'Brien was injured in that last volley.'

Chakotay turned away from Dax, his eyes meeting Torres'.

'I'm on my way, Commander.' As Torres moved towards the door, Chakotay got up from where he was kneeling beside Dax and slid into Dax's chair by the helm.

'Torres,' he called, 'Get thrusters up ASAP.'

'I'll do my best. And you, drive carefully.'

'I always do,' Chakotay couldn't be certain, but he thought he heard a snort of derision from Torres as she left the bridge.

~ * ~

Defiant's Engineering room was in absolute chaos. It reminded Torres of the first few days after the Liberty had been destroyed. She tried not to remember that much of that chaos had been caused by her initial dislike of Joe Carey.

In one corner of the room, Ensign Maily was bent over a crumpled form. 'Chief?' asked Torres, elbowing her way past the surrounding Defiant crew.

'Lieutenant Torres,' rasped O'Brien.

Maily put a light hand on the other man's shoulder, looking warningly at Torres. 'Chief, take it easy, okay. We'll be getting you up to sickbay real soon.'

Torres took the hint. 'Don't worry, Chief. I'll keep her in one piece for you.'

'Good.' He closed his eyes but kept talking. 'Keep an eye on the warp core. Unstable.'

Two crewmembers had arrived with a barely functioning anti-grav gurney and O'Brien stopped talking as they lifted him carefully from the floor. Torres gave him a reassuring smile as he was moved out of the room, then turned her attention on the crowds milling around.

'All right. I'm sorry to do this as you don't know me and I don't know you, but the Chief put me in charge. For those who don't know, I'm Chief Engineer on Voyager. So, let's get to work; we need to get weapons, shields and propulsion back up to at least minimum levels. I want you,' she pointed at a woman standing near the warp control console, 'to monitor the warp core. And who's the contact point with the bridge?'

'Here, sir,' said a voice behind her. 'Crewman Muñez, sir.'

Torres wheeled to face the young man. 'Good. Stick with me, Muñez. Let's get to work.'

Within five minutes Torres had oriented herself to the Defiant's engineering design, and was hard at work on the propulsion systems.

'Bridge wants to know how soon they can expect thrusters,' said Muñez.

'Five minutes. And tell him to hold his horses,' snapped Torres.

'He says he can't,' replied Muñez a moment later. 'He wants weapons ASAP, too.'

'Then let the weapons team know,' replied Torres, repairing the last conduit and yelling back down the Jeffries Tube for a test to be run. She shielded her face in case the conduit exploded, but it held firm.

'Test running - all systems answering,' came a yell back to Torres.

'Good. Muñez; thrusters are up, and if he's careful, quarter impulse power.' She wriggled her way back into Main Engineering. 'Who's next?'

Nicoletti, working on weapons, waved her away, so Torres headed towards the group attempting to restore the shields. Before she got there, Crewman Hallings, the woman Torres had assigned to monitor the warp core, let out a yell. 'Lieutenant, the core is destabilising!'

Torres crossed Engineering at a run. As she looked at the readings her heart sank and she yelled for Muñez. 'Do we have communications with Voyager yet?'

'No,' Muñez replied.

'Damn.' Torres spat out as she studied the console. 'I thought you had avoided this problem.'

'Lieutenant?' Hallings asked, perplexed.

'Voyager had the same problem, but the Liberty didn't,' said Torres, looking around for Nicoletti, the only original Voyager member in Engineering. Susan's head was bent over the weapons console, her fingers flying furiously. Torres turned back, taking a deep breath. 'Okay, Hallings. Who's the best engineer that we can get working on this?'

'Probably Ensign Maily, but he's up in Sickbay.'

'Okay. Muñez, get Maily down here again. But we've got to re-initialise this right now. Activate the magnetic constrictors.'

Hallings stared. 'But, Lieutenant..!' she trailed off.

'It worked once before - it can work again. Do it!'

Torres and Hallings worked frantically - Torres doing her best to dredge the details of Janeway's report from the recesses of her memory. Just as Torres gave the order to release the constrictors, the trickiest part of the procedure, Maily came rushing into Engineering.

'What in hell are you doing?' he yelled.

'Saving your ship, Ensign!' snapped Torres, her eyes never leaving the console. To her relief the reaction re-initialised and the warp core began to stabilise. As soon as she was sure the procedure had worked, she turned to face a slightly chastened Maily. 'I'm sorry to have dragged you away from sickbay, Ensign. But if that hadn't gone so well, I would have needed your help.'

Maily opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the sound of Janeway's voice coming over the comm system.

'Torres - we've been showing a problem with the warp core. How are you doing?'

'We're fine here, captain. It was a repeat of the failure Voyager experienced after transferring to the Delta Quadrant. We had to re-initialise the reaction.'

'Well done, Lieutenant. Keep up the good work.'

'Thanks.'

As soon as the captain had disconnected the line, Torres hit her commbadge. 'Torres to Chakotay.' The answering beep of her badge was comforting.

'Chakotay here. It's good to hear your voice.'

'You too. What's the situation - and what's next on the urgent list?'

'The Tokarian ships seem to have pulled back for now, but it would be great to have some shields. Weapons would come in handy, too.'

'Understood,' said Torres, 'In other words, just keep doing what we're doing?'

'That would be good. Chakotay out.'

~ * ~

For ten minutes it had seemed that all was going well. Communications were back up - both intra- and inter-ship. Dr Bashir had called up from Sickbay to say that Dax would survive, though he wanted her under observation for concussion. Janeway had suggested that Dax be moved to quarters on Voyager as soon as it was safe. Torres had pulled off a minor miracle in keeping the core from breaching, and Nicoletti's team had finally got weapons up and running. Torres had sent Hallings up to the bridge to help with the shields, which they had finally got up to fifty percent.

Chakotay leaned back in the helm chair, watching the lights on Voyager and the flickering of the stars beyond. But as peaceful as the scene was, he couldn't entirely relax. The Tokarn obviously had access to an array that looked similar, if not identical, to the Caretaker's array. Would it be possible - if they could even find it - to use the array to get home? The prospect of being back in the Alpha Quadrant, just as their time in the Delta Quadrant seemed to be stretching out endlessly before them, was exciting. Enticing. Until Chakotay recalled the look on Sisko's face.

That would be the way all of Starfleet would regard him. As a criminal, plain and simple. The fact that, even in two and a half years, he had changed so significantly, would go unnoticed. To Starfleet he would always be a Maquis traitor.

And so would all the others - Torres, Ayala, Chell - was it worth getting home just to face the sort of reception they had already received from the DS9 captain?

Chakotay's contemplative mood was broken by a hail from Kim.

'Commander Chakotay - our sensors are showing another build-up of Tokarian vessels at 214 mark 34.'

'Received, Ensign,' said Chakotay as he shifted the viewscreen to show that area of space. 'Torres,' he said, opening another channel, 'the Tokarian fleet is on its way back to meet us. Give me everything you've got.'

'On it, Commander.'

Janeway spoke over the inter-ship link. 'Mr Kim is bringing Dax over now. I want her in quarters slightly bigger than a shoebox if anything goes wrong.'

'Received, captain. Any tactical hints for facing this fleet?'

‘I’m sure you can handle it, Commander. Janeway out.’

Chakotay smirked slightly as the commline fell silent. It was nice to know that Kathryn had such confidence in him. Even so…

‘Chakotay to Torres?’

‘If you want manoeuvrability, Commander, stop hailing me every five minutes!’ snapped Torres.

‘Sorry, B’Elanna,’ replied Chakotay, genuinely chastened.

‘You’ve got thrusters and minimal impulse, by the way - and we haven’t given up yet.’

‘Thank you, Lieutenant!’

The five spidery Tokarn vessels were growing larger in the viewscreeen. Chakotay whirled around in his chair to face the rest of the bridge crew. ‘All right, people. Let’s get set up here. Nog - you’re trained in tactical, right?’

‘Ah, yes, sir,’ said Nog uncertainly.

‘Take your station. But be ready to assume communications if they get knocked out again.’

‘Aye, sir,’ the cadet replied, with a little more confidence this time.

‘Hallings, stick with Engineering. Ayala,’ Chakotay grinned at his friend, ‘You’re on Ops and Communications.’ As he said this he realised that he was expecting a battle, so he tried to tone it down. ‘I got a bit carried away there. Cadet Nog, you remember Starfleet protocols for this situation?’

‘Aye sir. Actions to be reciprocal only.’

‘Which means?’ prompted Chakotay.

‘Don’t do anything unless they do it first, sir?’ asked Nog.

‘And that includes powering weapons or raising shields. We go into this with peaceful intentions.’

The reply came emphatically from all three. ‘Yes, sir!’

Chakotay swivelled back to the helm. Under his breath he repeated B’Elanna’s warning to him. ‘Drive carefully.’ Ben Sisko thought little enough of him as it was - it would be worse if Chakotay destroyed Sisko’s ship.

The Tokarn vessels had spread out in a line, heading straight towards Voyager and the Defiant, still huddled below Voyager like a chick under a hen.

‘I’m not reading weapons charged,’ said Ayala, ‘And they don’t appear to have shields raised.’

‘Why so uncertain?’ asked Hallings.

‘Alien technology,’ answered Ayala simply. ‘Voyager’s sensors have adapted and been re-programmed to cope to some extent with the different technology. Defiant’s haven’t.’

‘Ayala, open a channel to Voyager,’ said Chakotay.

‘Receiving, Defiant. What’s the problem, Commander?’ came Sisko’s voice, somewhat superciliously.

‘What are your sensor readings on the Tokarian fleet, Mr Kim?’ asked Chakotay.

‘Passive so far, Commander.’

‘Thank you, Ensign. Just double checking, Captain Sisko. Defiant out.’ Chakotay paused. ‘Ayala, set the comm system so that we are immediately brought on comm if the Tokarn hail Voyager.’

‘Already done, sir.’

‘Status, cadet?’ Chakotay swivelled to face Nog.

‘Half the phasers are functioning, and one torpedo bay, shields available to seventy-five percent. That’s a huge improvement from an hour ago, sir.’

‘That it is. Crewman Hallings?’

‘Propulsion, we have half impulse available, and all thrusters. The weapons team is still working.’

‘Systems?’

‘Environmental, communications, sensors, defence all above minimal. And Kes is assisting Dr Bashir,’ replied Ayala.

‘Who’s assisting on Voyager?’

‘One of the Biomeds - McBride, I think.’

‘Voyager’s in good hands, then.’

A sudden flash from Ayala’s console drew everyone’s attention. ‘Sir, the Tokarn have hailed Voyager.’

‘Onscreen.’

Krem Sta appeared. ‘Federation vessels. You will not gain access to the array unless we can be convinced of your honesty.’

‘And how are we to do that?’ came Janeway’s voice.

‘My superiors have instructed me in this matter,’ said Sta. ‘If…’ he trailed off as a startled yell came from his bridge. He whirled around, his back to those watching on board Voyager and the Defiant. ‘Chania! No!’

A shot came from the lead Tokarn ship, hitting Voyager head on and cutting the three-way commline. The other Tokarn vessels began to converge on the two Starfleet ships.

‘Shields up, red alert! Plotting evasive manoeuvres,’ added Chakotay for the benefit of the others. ‘Nog, charge phasers. Target the lead ship’s weapons systems, but don’t fire yet. Ayala, maintain that audio channel with Voyager.’

‘Aye, Commander. It’s back up.’

‘Chakotay to Voyager. What’s the call, Captain Janeway?’

Sisko broke in first. ‘They fired on us. We fire back.’

‘Commander?’ asked Janeway.

‘Something doesn’t feel right, but you can’t just go on my instincts.’

‘In another situation, Commander, I would,’ replied Janeway. ‘But at the moment, you’re right.’ Another shot came from the lead Tokarn ships, this time hitting the Defiant.

‘Forward shields holding,’ said Hallings, triumphantly.

‘Well done, B’Elanna,’ muttered Chakotay.

‘That’s it,’ said Janeway over the Comm. ‘Tuvok, Chakotay, return fire.’

‘Cadet - phasers to the weapons systems of the vessels on our starboard flank. Fire!’

Over the Comm he heard Janeway targeting the weapons systems of the other flanking ships. The Tokarn gave as good as they got. But thanks to Torres and her team, the shields held, and Nog was eventually able to disable one of the Tokarn ships. The other four just fought back harder.

Amidst the chaos, and while steering the Defiant around the Tokarn fleet to give Nog the best possible chance of targeting, the niggling thought at the back of Chakotay’s mind began to take shape. He heard Sta’s startled cry of ‘Chania’ in his mind, and saw the tiny Tokarn running around Sta's bridge prior to the first battle.

‘Commander!’ called Ayala. ‘This makes no sense. The lead Tokarn vessel is flying between us and the other Tokarn vessels. It’s as if they’re trying to stop the firing.’

Chakotay stared out the viewscreen. It was true. Suddenly, those niggling thoughts made sense.

‘Captain Janeway - hold our fire! Ayala, open a channel to the lead Tokarn ship.’

‘What are you doing, Chakotay?’ asked Janeway through the Comm.

‘Please, captain. Just trust me!’

‘Trust him?’ burst Sisko. ‘Captain Janeway, you must be kidding!’

‘Go ahead, Commander,’ said Janeway. ‘Captain Sisko, I don’t want to do this, but if I have to, I will have you removed from the bridge!’

‘Ayala?’ asked Chakotay.

‘Channel open, Commander.’

‘Krem Sta. I’m Commander Chakotay, currently commanding the USS Defiant. We have halted firing for the time being. May I ask - did your ship fire on us intentionally?’

‘No, Commander,’ replied Sta, with a look that Chakotay interpreted as relief. ‘My daughter, Chania, was responsible. Please believe us - we had no intention of firing on you.’

‘We, too, are sorry for the damage we have caused,’ replied Chakotay.

‘I understand, Commander. You were only defending yourselves, as were we. You fight honestly, Commander. You and your kind may view the array. Captain Janeway, I am transmitting the coordinates now.’

‘Thank you, Sta.’ The Tokarn transmission ended, leaving Chakotay looking at Janeway and Sisko over the viewscreeen.

‘Well, Commander,’ said Janeway. ‘I don’t understand how you managed it, but you just prevented a long, nasty battle. And I think you may have just found us a way home.’

~ * ~

Captain Janeway had agreed with Krem Sta that the two Starfleet ships would make their own way to the array. There were still repairs to be made to the Defiant, and Janeway wanted to get the two crews back on their respective ships. Cultural exchange could only go so far, and while Sisko was still so openly hostile to the ex-Maquis Janeway didn’t want to risk open confrontation. At Chakotay’s suggestion, however, she had left the option of social mixing between the crews available.

That fact was evident as she looked around the messhall. Torres, Paris and Kim were entertaining the Defiant’s Julian Bashir and a still-pale Jadzia Dax. At another table, Ayala and Nicoletti were deep in conversation with three of the Defiant’s Engineering crew.

‘Hallings, Muñez and Maily,’ said a voice beside Janeway.

‘Chakotay, you’re back! How are the repairs going? And what was it you just said?’

‘The names of the Defiant personnel with Ned and Susan. Elaine Hallings, Enrique Muñez, and Carlo Maily. Carlo can get a bit jumpy, and Enrique is very young, but Elaine is stellar under pressure. She helped B’Elanna lock down that breach, despite the fact that she didn’t quite trust her.’

‘It isn’t still like that, is it?’ asked Janeway.

‘Everyone who was on the Defiant thinks B’Elanna is a miracle worker. I don’t think that Commander Worf or Captain Sisko are quite of that opinion, though.’

Janeway propped her chin in her hand. ‘When I first knew Ben Sisko, he was one of Starfleet’s finest officers. He’s not the man I see now. He’s been made very bitter over the years. First by the Borg, then, in a way, by Starfleet, and now by the Maquis.’ Janeway stared out the window absently. ‘He was always intense - but not to the point of pig-headed ignorance.’

‘He feels betrayed?’ asked Chakotay. ‘That would explain Commander Worf’s reaction, too. I knew Ro Laren,’ he said, ‘and she talked a lot about her old shipmates - including Worf.’

‘Ro Laren,’ said Janeway, with a touch of awe in her voice. ‘One of Starfleet’s first high-profile Maquis defectors. Followed closely, of course, by a certain Commander,’ she continued with a wry smile.

‘I never regretted my decision, Kathryn.’

‘I know. Whereas I am regretting my decision to let Ben Sisko on this ship almost every ten minutes.’

Chakotay grinned. ‘I can understand the feeling. But at the same time, I can see the benefits to the situation. Either we’ll be able to sort out how the Defiant got here, and get both ships home the same way, or else we’ll have company for the next sixty-five years.’

Kathryn looked at him carefully. ‘You’re not absolutely thrilled about going back to the Alpha Quadrant, are you?’

‘If Sisko’s attitude is any indication, I’m not looking forward to coming up against the Federation again. I’m not looking forward to being put back between the rock and the hard place, the way I was for so many years. You’ve changed the way I think about things, Kathryn. You, and all the Starfleet crew on Voyager. I’m not the man I was when you met me, just as B’Elanna isn’t the woman you met. And I don’t think I want to go back to being that man.’

Kathryn looked at her first officer. She studied his face, his jaw set in seriousness, his dimples nowhere to be seen. After a while, she spoke. ‘Chakotay, to me you are the same man I met. You are still a warrior, still principled, still passionate. Granted, Torres has changed…’ Kathryn paused for a moment. ‘But I don’t want you to have to face the Ben Siskos of this universe every day for the rest of your life.’ She briefly covered his hand with hers. ‘But still, I’m going to get the crew home.’

He clasped her hand gently. ‘And so am I, Kathryn.’ There was a moment of silence between the two.

~ * ~

‘Lieutenant Tuvok!’

Tuvok turned at the sound of his name. ‘Captain Sisko,’ he replied evenly. ‘Can I be of any assistance?’

‘I wanted to talk with you,’ said Sisko. ‘You were on board the Liberty undercover, weren’t you?’

‘I was, captain. Starfleet Command seconded me from Captain Janeway’s command to that assignment. I was to gain intelligence on the operation of the Maquis, then to arrange for the Liberty cell to be arrested.’

‘You failed.’

‘The Liberty was pulled into the Delta Quadrant before I had the opportunity to fulfil my orders.’

‘But once you were back with your captain, you had the backing of Starfleet. You should have taken them into custody. They should be in Voyager’s brig!’ Sisko was fuming.

‘Captain, I was on my way to my quarters. Would you like to join me?’ asked Tuvok, partially to calm Sisko down.

‘Thank you, Lieutenant. That would be a good idea.’ On the short walk to Tuvok’s quarters neither man spoke.

When the door shut behind them Sisko sat down heavily on one of Tuvok’s chairs, without waiting to be invited. But he didn’t say anything, just looked at Tuvok accusingly.

‘Permission to speak freely, sir?’ asked Tuvok.

‘Well, it can’t hurt,’ said Sisko in a low voice.

‘Sir, Captain Janeway lost a third of her crew in the transition between the Quadrants. Both the Defiant and the Maquis ship Liberty are much smaller vessels, and therefore sustained less damage. Captain Janway lost her CMO and both members of the nursing staff. She lost her chief engineer, her first officer, her navigator and forty other crew members. It was devastating to her. But she knew that we - the Liberty and Voyager - would have to work together, if only to recover our lost crewmembers. I will say, Captain Sisko, that I was sceptical. In my time on the Liberty, Torres had shown herself to be volatile, but extremely resourceful. And I had never met Mr Kim. But it is not part of Captain Janeway’s nature to abandon any member of her crew, if another option is open. And in this situation, that ‘option’ was an alliance with the Liberty. As her chief of Security, I cautioned her. Then I followed orders.’

‘You followed her orders, but you ignored the orders of her superiors,’ said Sisko. ‘I can understand you working together to recover Ensign Kim. But once all the Maquis were on your ship, why didn’t you arrest them? It was your duty!’

‘My duty, Captain Sisko, is to follow the orders of my captain. I did so.’

‘Are you going to tell me that things are different on this side of the galaxy?’ asked Sisko, ‘Because I’m tired of hearing that particular excuse.’

‘We are entirely without the support of Starfleet, captain. We are lone travellers, so to speak - no backup, no starbases to retreat to for repairs. Captain Janeway is final court of appeal in this quadrant, Captain Sisko, and she takes that responsibility seriously.’

‘So in other words, Commander, things are different.’

‘That is one way of putting it, captain.’ Both men fell silent. Tuvok waited patiently for the captain to come out of his reverie - it was not his place to simply say what he was thinking, though he did not doubt that Sisko could benefit from his advice. Eventually Sisko stood up and went to look out the viewport at the surrounding stars.

‘I hope you can find us a way back home, Commander. Because I don’t want to find out just how different things are here. The Maquis are the Maquis, and they can not be trusted.’

‘With respect, captain, you owe the continued existence of your ship to two of the ex-Maquis on Voyager.’

‘What??’ Sisko rounded on Tuvok, who remained unperturbed.

‘There was a problem with the warp core which would not have been successfully fixed without the input of Lieutenant Torres. Without Commander Chakotay’s analysis of what was going on with Krem Sta and the Tokarn, we might still have been in the middle of a battle. And neither of our ships are well prepared for a lengthy battle.’

‘My own people were on board the Defiant at the same time. They saved my ship - no member of the Maquis deserves the credit.’

Tuvok regarded Sisko thoughtfully. There was no point in extending this difficult conversation. Nothing would be gained from that. ‘If you would excuse me, captain? I am due on the bridge momentarily.’

‘Of course.’ Sisko turned away from the viewport. ‘Thank you.’ He left. But Tuvok doubted that the issue was entirely closed.

~ * ~

Worf and Jadzia sat in a corner of the Defiant's cramped messhall. Worf was savouring the last few drops of prune juice in his glass, while Jadzia sipped contentedly on a Raktajino.

At least, in their imagination that was what they were doing. In reality, they were choking down Neelix's idea of coffee.

'This stuff is awful!' said Jadzia.

'It is certainly less than palatable,' replied Worf. 'How the Voyager crew have survived on such…beverages…is beyond my comprehension. Are we likely to have replicators back up soon?'

'You heard what I said to Benjamin,' Jadzia replied. 'Even if we can repair the systems, we have to conserve energy. And that means that we're on replicator rations, the same as Voyager is.'

Worf stared moodily into his mug. 'It is not easy to pretend I am drinking prune juice.'

'Just be glad we ran into Voyager,' said Jadzia. 'If we hadn't, we'd be out here with no support at all. We're lucky.'

'Humph,' grunted Worf.

Jadzia shifted in her seat. 'Think about it; Voyager has been out here for two and a half years. They've learned a lot in that time - think about the modifications B'Elanna has made to the systems alone. We won't have to figure that stuff out for ourselves - she's already done it. She's already saved us once.'

'I am aware of that,' growled Worf.

'What have you got against her? Surely not because she's half-Klingon?'

'No,' said Worf, grudgingly. 'Lieutenant Torres is more Klingon than I am.'

'Well, I wouldn't go that far,' grinned Jadzia.

'But she was a Maquis,' Worf continued.

'What is it with you and Ben?' exclaimed Jadzia, throwing her hands in the air, then wincing and thinking better of it.

Worf threw her a concerned look. 'The Maquis are criminals, Jadzia,' he said sternly.

'Oh, I know all that,' she replied, 'but with you two it's like a vendetta. I'm sure Benjamin expected Captain Janeway to lock Chakotay and the others in the brig, just because he disapproves of them, but why would she?' We're 65,000 light years away from Starfleet and the Federation, Worf. No one knows where we are. Do you remember when Voyager went missing?' The Klingon nodded. 'When Commander Janeway and Admiral Paris and the Kim's were on the station? Remember Gresky, waiting for Sam to come back?'

'Yes, I remember.' Worf was sullen.

'What do you think its like there now? How do you think Alexander will feel when he finds out his father is missing?'

'What is your point, Jadzia?'

'Captain Janeway wants to get her crew home - back to those families who spent months with us, mourning. I'll bet that the biggest thing on Benjamin's mind right now isn't the Maquis, but how he's going to get back to Jake and Kasidy. And what both of you have got to realise is that not only are we not going to get home without the help of people like B'Elanna Torres and Chakotay, but that without them, we wouldn't even be alive right now.'

Wearily, Worf picked up the thermos of Neelix's "coffee" and poured them each another cup. 'You are right,' he said, then paused to sip his drink. Grimacing, he continued. 'Tomorrow, would you introduce me to Lieutenant Torres? I should like to get to know her.' Jadzia smiled. 'But Jadzia, keep me away from their cook. If he gets too close, I may be tempted to injure him.’

~*~

Dax grinned at her new friend. ‘B’Elanna, this is Commander Worf.’

‘I’ve heard a lot about you,’ said Torres. ‘The first Klingon in Starfleet.’

‘That is correct,’ Worf replied.

‘Well, there’s nothing so special about these two,’ continued Torres, indicating the other two men at the table. ‘Lieutenant Tom Paris, and Ensign Harry Kim.’

‘Paris?’ asked Worf. ‘Admiral Paris’ son?’

Paris grinned, though somewhat wryly. ‘That’s me. My reputation in the Alpha Quadrant obviously hasn’t changed in two and a half years.’

‘And Ensign Kim, you wrote for the Academy newspaper on the Maquis threat.’

Kim appeared to blush. ‘I didn’t think I had a reputation to worry about,’ he laughed.

‘Benjamin’s son is an aspiring writer,’ explained Jadzia. ‘He’s been devouring the Academy Newspapers for the past four years. Jake was accepted to the Pennington School last year.’

‘Wow!’ said Kim, appreciatively. ‘How does he like New Zealand? Better than Tom did, I’ll bet.’

Paris grinned and Jadzia chuckled. ‘He didn’t end up going,’ said Jadzia, ‘I think he’s emotionally attached to the station.’

‘Well, I have to admit I'm feeling an emotional attachment to it myself,' said Bashir. 'Strange,' he grinned, 'I never did before.'

'65,000 light years can make a lot of difference,' said Torres. 'We've all found that.'

Jadzia looked at Worf, telling him with her eyes to talk to the other Klingon. When he didn’t speak, she spoke instead. ‘What do you mean, B’Elanna?’

‘Well, we’re all doing things we wouldn’t have dreamed of,’ she replied. ‘When I left the Academy, I swore I’d never have anything to do with Starfleet again. Now look at me - Chief Engineer, and loving it,’ she finished with a grin.

Worf was puzzled by her. She seemed so at ease with her divided loyalties, and yet he was certain that she was no more at ease than he was. Since her circumstances had been explained to him by Jadzia, he had come to the conclusion that there was a similarity to their situations - his unease was a result of his upbringing and career, hers (for he was certain that the half-Klingon was uneasy) a result of her heritage. And yet while he bristled through his life, offending more people than he placated, she seemed totally at home in this strange mish-mash of a ship. With a snort, Worf shook his head - Jadzia’s influence was obvious now even in his thoughts; a Klingon warrior would never use the term ‘mish-mash’.

‘Something wrong, Commander?’ asked Torres.

‘No,’ he replied. ‘But I am interested - you went to the Academy. Why?’

She shrugged. ‘My father was a Starfleet officer, and it was a good way to get training as an Engineer. Besides…’ she trailed off.

‘What, B’Elanna?’ asked Jadzia.

Torres turned to face Jadzia, ignoring Worf. She blushed a little as she spoke. ‘It had been done before - I didn’t have to be the first.’

Jadzia smiled. Bashir laughed gently. ‘Do you mean that Worf was an inspiration to you?’

Torres shrugged again. ‘Uh-huh,’ she said, turning back towards Worf. ‘Sorry if I’m embarrassing you, Commander.’

‘You are not. I have sometimes been sorry that there were not more Klingons in Starfleet. However that hasn’t been possible.’

‘Do you think this war will go on for a long time?’ asked Torres.

Worf paused. ‘How much do you know of our Chancellor, Gowron?’

‘Not much,’ replied B’Elanna. ‘I haven’t been paying much attention to Klingon politics for a long while.’

‘He has been my friend for a long time,’ said Worf seriously. ‘But his primary loyalty is to the Empire, not to the best interests of all.’

‘Isn’t that what you want in a Chancellor?’ asked Harry. Both Worf and Torres looked over at Harry as though he were interrupting a private conversation. ‘What?’ said Harry, recoiling slightly from their glares, his hands up.

‘Sorry, Starfleet,’ said Torres, apologetically. ‘Commander? Would you enlighten Mr Kim?’

‘Go on,’ said Jadzia, adding more softly, ‘I think he’s really quite interested.’

Worf got over his initial annoyance at the young Ensign’s interruption. After all, they were having this discussion in the middle of Voyager’s messhall. ‘It is a good question, Mr Kim. True, loyalty is required in the Chancellor, but our greatest Chancellors, Gorkon and K’mpec, knew that it was at least as important to look after our relationships with the Federation and the Romulans as it was to build up the image of the "glorious Empire". Chancellor Gowron, however, revels in the glory of the Empire and thinks of that before he considers the well-being of the empire."

‘And that’s why he attacked Cardassia?’ asked Torres.

‘Yes,’ said Worf. ‘He was able to pass it off as a war against the Dominion threat, but I believe he had grown restless with the recent peace, and longed for the Empire to flex its muscles.’

‘I think I’m glad I’m out here,’ said Torres.

‘What about your family - your mother?’ asked Worf.

Torres looked distinctly uncomfortable. ‘I haven’t seen her in years,’ she said, shortly. ‘Voyager’s where my family is now,’ she continued. Then catching the smirk on Paris’ face, she said, ‘Not counting a few people I’d rather see go out an airlock.’

‘Who, me?’

‘Yep, she means you, Tom,’ said Kim, smiling.

‘Don’t celebrate too quickly, Starfleet,’ said B’Elanna. ‘I never said you wouldn’t be joining him.’ Harry just grinned back.

‘Your mother,’ said Worf, interrupting the Voyager crew’s jokes, ‘She is Miral, daughter of Prabsa?’

‘That’s right,’ snapped Torres, her laughter gone.

‘I believe she is living back on Q’onoS again. There is less danger there,’ he explained.

Torres took a deep breath. ‘Thank you, Commander. It’s nice to know that.’ She stood up. ‘Well, I’ve got an engine room that needs seeing to, enjoy yourselves.’ She stalked out of the mess hall.

Jadzia frowned at Worf. ‘You could have been nicer to her,’ she said.

‘I will try again.’

Kim and Paris watched, open mouthed, as the Trill told Worf off thoroughly. Bashir just sat back in his chair with a wry and slightly sad smile.

~ * ~

Sisko was arguing with his commanding officer. He had yet to learn that arguing with Kathryn Janeway was not a good idea. Chakotay watched from the upper level of the bridge, where Sisko had ‘banished’ him when the Defiant’s captain had beamed over just before the two Starfleet vessels arrived at the Tokarn ‘array that wasn’t an array.’

‘This is a joint operation, Captain Janeway. I insist that someone from my crew be included on the away team.’

‘I have no objections to that, Captain Sisko. Commander Chakotay will be in command of the away team, however.’

‘That is unacceptable, captain. I refuse to place one of my people under that…man’s command.’

Janeway put her hands on her hips and glared at Sisko. ‘I remind you, captain,’ she said, stressing his rank, even though it was identical to her own, ‘that you are on my bridge, and that I am the ranking officer. If you refuse to work with Commander Chakotay..,’

‘I absolutely refuse,’ interrupted Sisko.

‘Then I will lead the away team, and you will represent the Defiant crew. We will also take Kes and Lieutenant Tuvok.’

‘Captain, I object,’ said Chakotay. Janeway whipped around to face him with her glare, but he persevered. ‘To have the two most senior officers and this ship’s chief of security on an away mission, however peaceful the Tokarn may be, is reckless. Not to mention against Starfleet protocols.’ He couldn’t help the twinkle that came into his eyes.

‘I concur with Commander Chakotay,’ said Tuvok, from his station. ‘It would be more logical for the Commander to lead the away team and for Captain Sisko to assign one of his crew to accompany them. That way neither vessel is without its senior officer.’

‘I agree with both of you, gentlemen, and I would prefer not to have to do this. But Captain Sisko has left me no choice.’

Sisko was staring out the viewscreen at the array. At Janeway’s final sentence he spun back to face the three senior Voyager officers. ‘If the away team were commanded by anyone but Commander Chakotay, I would be willing to send Commander Worf in my place.’

‘The fact that we are not dead in space, literally or figuratively, is due to Commander Chakotay’s quick thinking and the fact that we are even able to speak with the Tokarn is due to the relationship he has been able to build up with Krem Sta. Commander Chakotay has to go on this mission, and he is the logical person,’ she nodded to Tuvok, ‘to lead this away team.’

‘May I ask you, captain,’ said Tuvok, ‘if you distrust Commander Worf?’

‘No,’ replied Sisko, affronted. ‘Why should I not trust one of my best officers? It’s your first officer I don’t trust.’

Looking around the bridge, and noticing for the first time just how many people were watching this argument, Chakotay tried to send his own disapproving glares towards the gawking crew. But his glares were no match for those of his captain, and hers had precedence. So Tom Paris sat facing the viewscreen but watched the argument in the reflection of his console, and Harry Kim tried very hard to concentrate on sensor readings. The problem for Harry was that, being in orbit around the array, there really weren’t any sensor readings to check.

Janeway had also noticed the interest of the peanut gallery. ‘Captain Sisko, this has been discussed enough. Unless you agree to my original suggestion, the away team will be made up of myself, yourself, Lieutenant Tuvok, Kes, and a security team. Meet in the transporter room in forty-five minutes. Dismissed.’ Sisko turned and marched up to the turbolift, brushing roughly past Chakotay. ‘Commander Chakotay, will you join me in the ready room for a moment?’

‘Certainly, captain.’

Once the door closed behind them, Kathryn sank into the chair behind her desk. Chakotay sat in the chair facing hers and waited for her to look up. When a couple of minutes had gone by and she was still holding her head in her hands, he said, ‘You handled it very well.’

‘Did I? Chewing him out in front of his subordinates? Chakotay, to do what I just did to a senior officer is worse than Academy razing.’

‘Am I allowed to point out that he deserved it?’

‘What if he has to be put in command of this vessel at some stage? He will have lost all respect from Paris and Kim and Wildman today. How can he operate in an atmosphere like that?’

‘He’s a Starfleet captain, Kathryn. He’ll cope.’

Finally she looked up at him. ‘You have an answer for everything, don’t you?’

‘No - but I do my best,’ he answered.

‘You ought to be going on this mission, Chakotay. You would have done much better than I will. But I can’t risk Sisko’s possible reaction to you.’

Chakotay shrugged. ‘It’s a pity I won’t be able to meet Krem Sta face to face. But I understand. I still think what you are doing is unwise, though.’

‘I know - I think it’s unwise, too. Especially as I have to have Tuvok along to keep Ben Sisko in line. I don’t like this, Chakotay.’

‘You’ve been able to adapt to circumstances from the very beginning. You’ll keep doing it now.’

Kathryn stood up and moved around her desk to put a hand gently on his shoulder. ‘Thank you, Chakotay. That’s just what I needed.’ He smiled in response. ‘Keep the ships together while I’m gone.’

Another pat on the shoulder and she left. By the time he stood up and entered the bridge she was already gone.

~ * ~

‘I had hoped to meet Commander Chakotay,’ said Krem Sta, stumblimg slightly over the name.

Janeway met his disappointment with a sympathetic smile. ‘Unfortunately he had to remain on board Voyager, Krem Sta. However I would like to introduce to you Captain Benjamin Sisko, of the Starship Defiant, Lieutenant Tuvok, Crewman Hoy, and Kes of Voyager, and Ensign Kerian of the Defiant.’

Sta bowed his head to the side in what appeared to be a customary gesture of welcome. ‘We are pleased to have you here. I’d like to apologise once again for what happened earlier.’

‘There’s no need,’ replied Kathryn. ‘Children can make life on board a starship most interesting.’

‘That is an understatement, captain,’ said Sta. ‘If you will follow me, I will give you a tour of the facility.’ As they walked out of the room they had transported to, Sta said, ‘I am curious, captain, do you have children on your vessel?’

‘None of my own,’ she replied frankly. ‘We do have a one year old baby on board, however. She will soon be old enough to cause quite a bit of chaos.’

Sta nodded. ‘It sounded as though you had experience of my situation. I do adore Chania, perhaps a little too much.’

‘It is my understanding, Sta, that the over-indulgence of children is a phenomenon that crosses cultures. Even the most restrained races we know have a soft-spot, as we call it, for children. Most particularly their own offspring.’ Kathryn sent a sidelong glance towards Tuvok.

‘You have no family of your own, captain?’ asked Sta. ‘I pity you. My life would not be the same without my children.’

‘Many people have told me the same thing, Sta. Have you many children?’

‘Chania has fourteen brothers and sisters. For the Tokarn, we are a large family. Ten is enough for most families.’

Kathryn laughed. ‘I think my mother had enough trouble with my sister and I.’

‘Only two children?’ he asked. ‘Is that usual for your race?’

‘Now it is, yes,’ said Kathryn. ‘At one time, families on my home planet tended to be very big. But the trends change as society changes.’

‘That is true,’ agreed Sta. ‘If you have time while you are here, captain, I would be honoured if you would meet my family.’

‘I am the one who would be honoured,’ Kathryn replied.

‘Captain,’ said Tuvok from behind Kathryn and Sta, ‘this area has similar readings to those recorded on the first array.’

‘I’m sorry, captain?’ said Sta, puzzled. ‘What is Lieutenant Tuvok talking about?’

‘Shortly after my ship arrived in this quadrant, we encountered a structure similar to this,’ Kathryn gestured around her. ‘It was inhabited by a sporo-cystian being that we know as the ‘Caretaker,’ and the structure had a mechanism by which we could have returned to our home. What Lieutenant Tuvok is saying is that there are readings similar to the ones we found at the other array. We think there might be a similar mechanism on this structure.’

‘You are scanning our home?’ asked Sta, his pleasantness evaporating. ‘We did not give you permission to do that.’

Kathryn immediately switched into diplomacy mode. ‘I am sorry, Krem Sta, I thought you realised our interest in your station.’

‘I had no idea,’ he replied, glaring. ‘I’m sorry, Captain Janeway. I shall have to ask you to wait here while I consult with my superiors. My aide, Potta Nat, will stay with you.’ Sta quickly indicated the Tokarn who had accompanied them, and then left.

‘Less than brilliantly successful, Captain Janeway,’ said Sisko.

Kathryn rolled her eyes, realising that the gesture was wasted on Tuvok, but Denni Hoy saw it and stifled a laugh, and Ensign Kerian also looked amused. Kathryn saved that particular observation up to talk over with Chakotay later. But she couldn’t resist the chance to score points against Sisko. ‘As I explained to you, captain, it is Commander Chakotay who already has the best working relationship with Krem Sta. I’m having to start again from scratch!’

Sisko had the grace to look slightly, but only slightly, chastened.

‘So what do we do if our friend comes back and turfs us off the station?’ asked Kerian.

‘We certainly won’t give up,’ replied Kathryn. ‘This array is one of the best possibilities for us to get home that we’ve come across. Tuvok, exactly what readings have you been getting?’

‘My readings are not exactly the same as those we encountered on the array near the Ocampa homeworld. They are slightly weaker.’

‘Weaker? What does that suggest?’

‘Most likely that the mechanism is better shielded from us.’

‘Is there anything to indicate whether it was the Caretaker or Sospiria who built this array?’

‘I was unable to determine before I stopped scanning, captain.’

‘You stopped scanning?’ asked Sisko.

‘Of course,’ replied Tuvok.

‘Captain?’ said Janeway, ‘I’d like to speak to you, please.’ Politely, Potta Nat, Kerian, Kes, Hoy and Tuvok moved as far away as they could in the small ante-room where Krem had left them.

‘Captain, you forget yourself,’ said Janeway, quietly. ‘Krem Sta told us that he could not permit our scans. We do not treat relations with other races any differently here than we do in the Alpha Quadrant. The only difference is that we are almost always in a First Contact situation, with limited knowledge of culture and expectations. Mr Neelix is almost entirely unfamiliar with the Tokarn, so we came into this situation blind. It was my mistake that led to this misunderstanding. We are at fault, and we do nothing until Krem Sta tells us what the Tokarn authorities say.’

‘Understood, captain.’

Janeway sighed. She had hoped that reprimanding Captain Sisko would not have been necessary after her sharp words to him on the bridge earlier, but it was becoming more and more apparent that they were two Captains whose command styles simply did not mesh and never would. Janeway was increasingly grateful that the Commander of the Liberty had turned out to be Chakotay, with whom she could work so effectively, most of the time.

The door opened and Krem Sta entered, his expression unreadable. Then again, Janeway found most of Sta’s expressions unreadable - yet another reason she had wanted Chakotay to head this away team.

‘My superiors have not yet reached a conclusion,’ he said. ‘But they should soon. Captain, I would still be honoured if you would join my family for dinner. My wife Priiya insists.’

‘Thank you, Krem Sta. I would not want to upset your wife.’

‘Then, shall we go? Nat will take care of your colleagues.’ Janeway hesitated, glancing at Tuvok, while Sisko hurumphed in disapproval behind her. ‘I assure you, Captain, you will all be fed and cared for.’

Janeway smiled at Sta. ‘I do not doubt that.’ She turned to Sisko. ‘Captain, I will contact the ships and inform them of the change of plans. Enjoy your dinner.’

~ * ~

The five Voyager and Defiant crewmembers crowded around a table in a busy eatery. Kes thought that it looked quite similar to one of the communal eating areas on the Ocampa homeworld, and had decided that most of the patrons were civilian, rather than military. They had been well supplied with food by Nat and his associates, who were sitting at another table, far enough away that Sisko felt no compunction in venting his frustration over the delay, and what he saw as the archaic attitude of the Tokarn.

Kes had just about lost patience with the Defiant’s captain, and she interrupted him when he paused for breath. ‘Captain - if, as you say, the Tokarn’s approach to technology is rooted in their history, then why not do our best to understand that history? I’m sure Mr Nat wouldn’t mind telling us about Tokarn history, and the background of this station.’

Tuvok supported her. ‘Kes has a very good point, captain. Perhaps this is the way we should approach the problem.’

Sisko narrowed his eyes, studying Kes. Eventually he nodded. ‘It can’t hurt. See what sort of information you can get from our friends over there, and then contact Major Kira. She’ll be of great assistance, especially if you have to get into concepts of belief.’

‘Yes, sir,’ said Kes. She picked up her food container and moved to the Tokarn table, glad to have something constructive to do, and anything but sorry to get away from Ben Sisko and the mood he was creating all around him. Potta Nat and his friends were more than happy to tell Kes all the traditions of the Tokarn, and how some of them related to this particular space structure. She was soon so totally engrossed in the conversation that she paid no attention when the other four Starfleet officers left the eatery.

~ * ~

‘All right, listen up!’ said Kira. ‘We’ve only got so much time until the captain gets back here, and we need to work something out by then.’

Worf was standing by the door to the Defiant mess hall, but now he walked slowly into the centre of the room. ‘You do realise that this meeting could be construed as mutiny?’ he asked.

‘Yes,’ said Kira. ‘But so could the captain’s behaviour.’

Worf sat down in a chair next to Jadzia. ‘Just checking, huh?’ she asked in an undertone.

Worf nodded sharply. ‘We must be aware of the possible consequences.’

The senior staff of the Defiant had left the running of the ship to the junior officers. O’Brien, who was definitely on the mend now, had been helped along to the messhall, leaving engineering in Elaine Hallings’ more than capable hands. He was installed in a chair to one side of the room, Bashir monitoring him more out of friendly concern than medical necessity. Nog, as usual, had managed to get himself included in the meeting, despite being the most junior of junior officers.

‘Now, I’m assuming that no one actually agrees with the way the captain has reacted to the ex-Maquis around here.’ said Kira.

‘It isn’t just the ex-Maquis,’ said Nog. ‘Did you hear about the bust-up on the bridge?’

‘Nog,’ said Bashir, sounding close to exasperation, ‘Everyone has heard about it.’

‘Benjamin thinks he’s doing the right thing,’ said Dax. ‘Think about how we got here in the first place - chasing Michael Eddington around the Badlands. Benjamin has been betrayed by the Maquis too many times to be objective about this.’

‘But is anyone really objective about the Maquis?’ asked O’Brien. ‘Major, you’ve got to have some sympathy for them, after all.’ Kira nodded slowly, confirming O’Brien’s words. ‘Julian here has a soft spot for the underdog, which means he’ll definitely be on the Maquis side - at least out here. Commander,’ he said, nodding at Worf, ‘You’re probably the most likely of any of us to agree with Captain Sisko, but you’re still here, and Jadzia, well, you’re not as soft a touch as Julian, but you run him a close second.’

Jadzia grinned back at the Chief.

‘What about me?’ asked Nog.

‘You follow orders, Cadet - even in your opinions. But I suspect that you have some sympathy for the Maquis,’ O’Brien finished.

‘You’d be right,’ said Nog.

‘Did you have a point, Chief?’

‘My point is just to make sure we realise that we’re all biased more or less in the opposite direction from the captain. According to Starfleet, half this crew are criminals - the captain is just following Starfleet regs.’

‘But we’re so far from Starfleet those regs may as well not exist,’ said Dax. ‘Isn’t that what this ship proves? Imagine if Captain Janeway had put all the Liberty crew in the brig.’

‘She’d have a very full brig,’ said Nog.

‘And a very understaffed ship,’ continued Dax. ‘Captain Janeway did what was right for the situation - and it really isn’t Benjamin’s place to question that.’

‘He should have permitted Commander Chakotay to lead the away team,’ said Worf. ‘Both commanding officers are now in danger.’

‘Not to mention the fact that the one person who has excellent standing with Krem Sta isn’t on the team,’ added Kira. ‘It’s a waste of personnel, but I don’t think the captain can see it.’

‘It’s all very well to agree that the captain isn’t going about this the right way,’ said Bashir, ‘but is there anything we can do about it? We might be out here for sixty years, and sixty years of arguments between Janeway and Sisko about Commander Chakotay and the others is not going to be helpful to anyone’s stress levels, least of all, mine.’

‘Not to mention that the way things are going, Ben’s never going to let B’Elanna on this ship again - and we’re going to need her expertise,’ said Dax.

‘I agree about needing Torres’ expertise,’ said O’Brien. ‘The way she’s kept Voyager going for these few years is almost miraculous.’

‘Can we - can we make it clear to the captain that we support Captain Janeway?’ asked Nog.

‘I don’t know how,’ replied Kira. ‘Commander Worf has already said it - we’re not in the best of tactical positions on this.’

‘I said nothing like that,’ said Worf.

‘But you meant it,’ said Dax. ‘One thing we’ve got to do is let the Voyager crew know - discreetly - that we don’t share our captain’s attitudes toward the folk from the Liberty. But I don’t think that outright mutiny is a good idea,’ she finished, with one of her trademark mischievous grins.

‘So we’ve ruled out mutiny,’ said Bashir. ‘What other options do we have?’

‘Talking to him?’ asked Kira, with a questioning look at Dax.

The Trill shook her head thoughtfully. ‘I don’t think any of us are likely to make any impression on him that way. The only people who might are Lieutenant Tuvok, Captain Janeway, and maybe Commander Chakotay. But if saving his ship didn’t do it, I don’t know what it will take to convince Ben that Chakotay is a good guy.’

The door to the messhall slid open and every head in the room swivelled towards Kes as she entered.

‘Sorry, am I disturbing something?’ she asked. Her face looked strained.

‘Not at all, Kes,’ said Kira. ‘Is anything wrong?’

‘Captain Janeway was injured on the array.’ Worf leapt immediately to his feet, but Kes held up her hands to calm the group. ‘It’s nothing really serious, but with all the injuries on the two ships, I think the Doctor could really use your help, Doctor Bashir.’

‘Certainly,’ said Bashir, leaping to his feet almost as fast as Worf had.

‘Go on ahead,’ said Kes. ‘The transporters are standing by for you.’

Bashir rushed out of the room, and Worf resumed his seat, though he sat on the edge of it.

‘Does this mean Captain Sisko is in command?’ asked Nog.

Kes nodded. ‘Major,’ she said, ‘I wonder if I could have a word with you? Captain Sisko recommended I ask for your assistance on a project of mine.’

‘Of course,’ said Kira.

‘I have to return to Voyager as soon as possible. Could we talk on the way?’

As Kira and Kes left the room, Dax looked around at the others. ‘I think "interesting" might be an understatement for what might happen now.’

~ * ~

‘There are too many people in my sickbay,’ muttered the Doctor, as he flickered between his office, the equipment trays, and the main biobed. ‘What they’d do if I had to physically walk around this place I don’t know. Kes,’ he said, raising his voice, ‘Could you please get these people out!’

‘Yes, Doctor,’ said Kes, beginning to show the crowd to the door. Commander Chakotay steadfastly refused to budge. ‘Commander, please,’ said Kes softly.

‘Not even for you, Kes,’ he replied. ‘Not until the Doctor - one of them - tells me what’s wrong with Kathryn.’

‘It is nothing overly serious, Commander,’ said the Doctor, while flashing around the sickbay at top speed. Chakotay was having great difficulty following the hologram. ‘Priiya Sta informed us that the captain had an unexplained reaction to the food she was given at dinner. The captain neglected to scan the food for suitability for human consumption.’

‘She was being diplomatic, Doctor,’ said Kes.

‘Diplomacy is no excuse. The captain lost consciousness and hit her head on an ornate piece of Tokarn furniture, I believe. She will regain consciousness shortly, Commander, and when I am satisfied that the wound is sufficiently healed, I will release her to quarters on the proviso that she rest for forty-eight hours. She will, of course, convince me to lower that to twenty-four, which is, in fact, the minimum amount of rest she will require. Now, I would appreciate it if you left, Commander. Go and command this ship. That is your job, after all.’

Bashir came over to where Chakotay stood. ‘He’s right, Commander. Captain Janeway will just need some rest and she’ll be fine. We’ve counteracted the effect of the reaction.’

‘And the head wound?’

‘Captain Sisko made it sound far more serious than it was. I can assure you, Commander, either the Doctor or I will contact you when we release the captain to quarters.’

‘Thank you, Dr Bashir,’ said Chakotay, gratefully, as he left sickbay.

The Doctor paused in his treatment of the captain’s wound to mutter to Kes, ‘Huh! A flesh and blood Doctor turns up, and they all start treating me like a hologram again. Two and a half years training down the conduits!’

‘Shh, Doctor,’ said Kes. ‘The captain’s waking up.’

‘Captain!’ exclaimed the Doctor, noticing the fluttering eyelids. ‘What do you remember?’

‘Why am I in Sickbay?’ Janeway asked.

‘Because you are in need of its services, captain. Now, may I ask you again - what do you remember?’

‘I was having dinner with Krem and Priiya. Priiya’s a marvellous cook. That roast was delicious.’

‘It was also poisonous. How many times have I reminded you of the importance of scanning alien foods before eating them?’

‘The use of scanners already got us into trouble with the Tokarn, Doctor,’ said Janeway reprovingly. ‘I didn’t want to insult Krem and his people more than I already had done.’

‘Well, for all your diplomacy, you’ve ended up with a nasty head wound, captain. I’m releasing you to your quarters. You will rest for the next forty-eight hours. In my capacity as Chief Medical Officer I have relieved you of command until that time.’

‘You what?’

‘You heard me, captain. And don’t say I can’t do it, because I can.’

‘I can’t rest for forty-eight hours.’

‘Well, I’m afraid I insist. After all, this is the perfect time for you to take some medical leave. There’s a competent Starfleet officer to hand command off to, and more than enough support staff for him.’

‘That’s all well and good, but I’ve got to give command to Ben Sisko,’ muttered Janeway.

‘I beg your pardon, captain?’ said the Doctor. ‘I missed that.’ He had, of course, done no such thing. Within sickbay, at least, if the computer could register enough decibels to pick up speech, he could hear it loud and clear, no matter where in sickbay he was. He’d never pointed this out to anyone, however, as he didn’t want his listening abilities to be curtailed.

‘How about we do a deal, Doctor?’

‘A deal?’

‘Yes - I’ll rest in my quarters for twenty-four hours, if you permit Captain Sisko and Commander Chakotay to keep me updated on what’s happening.’

‘They can keep you updated, but they are not to "consult" you. No command decisions for twenty-four hours, AND, you’ll be on light duties for forty-eight hours after that, to make up for the twenty-four hours of complete rest you’ve just talked me out of.’

‘Done.’

‘Agreed. Kes, would you arrange with the transporter room for a site to site transport to the captain’s quarters, please?’

‘Certainly, Doctor.’

The Doctor crossed through his office to the lab and joined Julian Bashir at a research console. ‘Well,’ he said, ‘it seems that the captain is no happier with your Captain Sisko than you and your colleagues.’

Bashir looked grim. ‘The next twenty-four hours are going to be crucial. Especially if we’re going to be with you for the next sixty years.’

The Doctor considered for a moment. ‘I wouldn’t mind having a colleague around,’ he said eventually.

~ * ~

‘The situation is this,’ said Sisko. ‘We still haven’t heard back from Sta about whether we can continue to investigate their station for a return program. Lieutenant Tuvok, you’ve been keeping in contact with them, haven’t you?’ Sisko looked toward the Vulcan, who was standing by the briefing room wall. The room was crowded with the senior officers of both ships, and the hostility was palpable. Most of that hostility was directed towards the captain of the Defiant.

‘Commander Chakotay and I have both been speaking with Krem Sta recently,’ said Tuvok. ‘The Tokarn are officially extremely apologetic about the captain’s incapacity, and Krem Sta is personally quite upset.’ Tuvok looked towards Chakotay for confirmation.

Chakotay nodded. ‘Sta assures us that he is doing everything possible to convince the authorities to allow our investigations to proceed. He views it, I think, as the least he can do.’

Sisko nodded curtly. ‘Major Kira - has your research turned up anything helpful?’

‘With all due respect, captain, it’s not my research. Kes has been doing most of the work,’ said Kira.

Kes smiled at her new friend. ‘The Tokarn have a complex approach to technology. They value it, certainly, and a great deal of their commercial structures are given over to exploring advances and new applications. However, they are, at the same time, quite wary of some forms of technology. Scanning devices, in particular. This relates to a deeply held belief in the value of individual and corporate privacy.’

‘In many ways,’ added Kira, ‘their approach is not unlike that of early 21st century Earth. The Tokarn, while their spacefareing knowledge is extensive, have never yet gone through what on Earth was called the "information revolution."’

Kes continued. ‘From what Kira and Dax have told me, on Earth, qualms about privacy arose after people realised that huge amounts of information about individuals was already available - in some cases to anyone at all, in some cases to those who were willing to pay.’

Sisko and Bashir were both nodding.

‘For the Tokarn, however, their concern about privacy is so deeply rooted in their history and their culture, that this availability of information never overtook them, and they guard their privacy against other races - like us - intensely,’ finished Kes.

‘In other words,’ said Kira, ‘our scanning of the station, without gaining permission, was an absolute affront to the Tokarn, and could be viewed as quite threatening.’

‘Then what can we do?’ asked O’Brien.

‘Until Krem Sta gets back to us, I don’t think there’s anything we can do,’ said Chakotay. ‘It’s in our best interests to tread softly.’

‘This is ridiculous!’ said Sisko, ignoring Chakotay and looking instead at Kira and Tuvok. ‘Are you telling me there’s nothing we can do?’

‘Our best option, captain, is to continue with the repairs needed to both our ships,’ said Tuvok.

‘Chief?’ Sisko asked.

‘Repairs are proceeding slowly, right, Lieutenant?’ said O’Brien, deferring to Torres. ‘I’ve been taking it gently, sir,’ he explained. ‘Julian suggested I leave most things up to Lieutenant Torres and Ensign Maily and Crewman Hallings.’

‘Why isn’t Ensign Maily here, then?’

‘He’s in charge of engineering, sir,’ said O’Brien. ‘Lieutenant Torres can fill you in on anything you need to know.’

‘The Chief is right about the state of the Defiant, sir,’ said Torres. ‘Repairs are proceeding slowly, but ahead of schedule. We’re working around the blown out plasma grids as best we can, and Crewman Hallings and some of my staff have been altering some of our spare parts to fit the Defiant. Voyager was in better shape to start with, so it’s almost up to scratch again. Or, as up to scratch as she’s ever going to be, out here.’

‘Sir,’ said O’Brien, ‘We would like your permission to begin fitting the HCS on Voyager. It could really help in communication between our two ships.’

Sisko thought for a moment. ‘Not yet. We’ll wait until the Tokarn give us something definite. From what I understand, Lieutenant,’ he said, turning to Tuvok, ‘the few readings you were able to gain before Sta shut us down indicated a similar lifeform to the one you think brought you here in the first place?’

‘That is correct,’ said Tuvok, ‘although I certainly cannot confirm its presence, or indeed the presence of the return program we were hoping to find on the station.’

‘But that’s ridiculous!’ said Torres, ‘Isn’t it? I mean, finding traces of a sporo-cystian lifeform. As far as we knew, there were only two, right?’

‘The caretaker said that only two of their kind remained in this galaxy,’ said Tuvok, unperturbed.

‘The caretaker, and Sospiria,’ said Chakotay. ‘But it’s not unlikely that once the caretaker died, another one of their kind came back.’

‘It is possible,’ acknowledged Tuvok, with a nod.

‘Then where did this array come from? It’s been here for generations, hasn’t it?’ asked Kim.

‘Yes, it has,’ replied Kes. She was about to go on when Paris interrupted.

‘Well, couldn’t the Caretaker’s lot have built it when they were all here, whenever that was?’

‘That’s what Kes and I concluded,’ said Kira.

‘So in all likelihood,’ said Sisko, ‘there’s no return program at all, because these sporo-cystian beings haven’t been here for thousands of years.’

The briefing room was silent for a moment. The Defiant crew were sharing dejected looks, but the Voyager personnel seemed to be deciding silently who should make the next statement. As the highest ranked officer, all the glances and nudges were aimed in Chakotay’s direction.

‘I wouldn’t say that, sir,’ said Chakotay. ‘To begin with, if there were no return program emanating from the array, why would the Defiant have been brought here in the first place?’

‘But why here?’ asked Dax. ‘From what Kes has said, we’re thousands of light years from her homeworld. So what good would it do the caretaker’s kind to bring ships here?’ Dax continued.

‘If they can transport ships from the Alpha Quadrant, surely they can transport any likely candidates five thousand light years,’ said Chakotay. ‘Besides, the first array we found wasn’t exactly orbiting the homeworld.’

‘True,’ said Sisko. ‘So - do I have this right, Mr Tuvok; this Tokarn ‘array’ might not be Tokarn at all, but might have been created by the Caretaker or Sospiria or their people. A sporo-cystian lifeform may, or may not, be on the array or in the vicinity, and the lifeform or the array may, or may not, be responsible for bringing the Defiant here. Similarly, the array and/or the lifeform may, or may not, be able to send us all back to the Alpha Quadrant in time for supper. But because the Tokarn didn’t have an "Information Superhighway" four centuries ago, we have no way of knowing any of this for certain?’

Tuvok said nothing.

‘Well, Lieutenant?’ prompted Sisko.

Tuvok lifted a hand and indicated that Chakotay should answer the question.

‘Yes, sir,’ said Chakotay seriously, although there was a glimmer in his eye that suggested he could see the humour in the situation. ‘That appears to be what we are facing.’

‘Well, what can we do about it? Options, Major, Lieutenant?’ asked Sisko, pointedly ignoring Chakotay in Tuvok’s favour. Chakotay was beginning to be rattled by Sisko’s attitude, but Tuvok’s calm manner helped him significantly.

‘Sir,’ said the Vulcan, ‘Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay and Kes have established good relationships with the Tokarn. Captain Janeway, of course, is off duty for the next eighteen or so hours. I would suggest that Commander Chakotay speak at length with Krem Sta, and that Kes renew her contacts with the Tokarn, in an attempt to convince the Tokarn authorities that we do not present a threat. Meanwhile, the more repairs we get done the better, no matter what the result with the Tokarn. Might I remind you, captain, even if the Tokarn authorise our scans and research, there is no guarantee that the return program is functioning properly.’

‘You believe that the program is accessible, though?’

‘Yes, sir. The readings I obtained do lead me to conclude that the program is in the array’s systems.’

‘Well, that’s something concrete, at least,’ said Sisko. ‘Fine. Kes - you have authorisation to contact the array and keep talking. If you want to go to the array, let me know first, and take Hoy and Kerian with you. Dismissed, everyone - Commander Worf, you have the Defiant.’

‘Aye, sir,’ said Worf, but he didn’t move. No one did.

‘Well?’ said Sisko. ‘Dismissed!’

‘Captain,’ said Kira, ‘I assume that you also want Commander Chakotay to contact Krem Sta?’

‘No,’ said Sisko. ‘Captain Janeway can deal with him when she’s back on duty.’

‘That is not advisable,’ said Tuvok.

‘I agree with Lieutenant Tuvok, captain,’ said Dax. ‘Captain Janeway really needs her rest, doesn’t she, Julian?’ Bashir nodded, then Dax continued. ‘Besides, Commander Chakotay understands the Tokarn better than any of us - even Kes.’

‘Don’t you people know the meaning of "dismissed"?’ asked Sisko angrily.

‘It’s a Starfleet expression for "get out",’ mumbled Neelix to Kes, not quite quietly enough.

Sisko wheeled about to face Neelix. ‘In that case, do it!’ The briefing room emptied rapidly, leaving Sisko fuming.

~*~

It was a full half hour before Sisko emerged onto the bridge. Chakotay should have had a chance to calm down, but the reactions of the rest of the bridge crew kept him slightly riled. Kim had emerged from the briefing tightly wound with anger, and Paris was trying to break the tension with jokes that fell flat. Even Tuvok seemed somewhat sympathetic to Chakotay in the face of Sisko’s treatment. In this sort of mood, Chakotay didn’t even trust himself to contact Janeway to bring her up to date on the briefing. Sisko was the senior officer, he reasoned. It ought to be up to him. So Chakotay sat down in the command chair, looked over the conn report from during the briefing, and debated whether Janeway would spring him from the brig if he socked Sisko in the jaw. On balance, he decided not to risk Janeway’s reaction.

He rethought his decision the next moment when Sisko walked through the door and headed for the command chair. Chakotay stood up slowly, feeling an irrational possessiveness. But he smiled grimly. ‘Captain.’

‘Have you filled Captain Janeway in on the briefing yet?’ asked Sisko peremptorily.

‘No, sir, I assumed you would.’

‘You know the situation much better than I do, especially where the Tokarn are concerned,’ said Sisko. ‘You’re the obvious person to report to Captain Janeway.’

Chakotay could feel the tension rising, and tried to keep a strict hold on his temper. ‘With all due respect, captain, if I understand the situation better than others, why am I not being permitted to do my job?’

Sisko looked at Chakotay in amazement. ‘As first officer to Captain Janeway, keeping her informed is your job.’

‘So is contacting the Tokarn and keeping in touch with Krem Sta about developments,’ replied Chakotay. He noticed Tuvok stirring behind his console, on alert in case the two most senior officers on the bridge began to trade blows.

‘No - that’s Captain Janeway’s job,’ said Sisko. ‘Go and report to her. I’ve had enough trouble from the Maquis without having to deal with you.’ He turned away, muttering.

Chakotay caught the words "damned traitor" and found that he didn’t care whether they were directed at him or Sisko’s former security chief, who he knew was foremost on Sisko’s mind. Chakotay stepped in front of Sisko and spoke almost without thinking. ‘If anyone is guilty of treachery it’s Starfleet itself. Starfleet and people like you.’

‘Lieutenant - put him in the brig!’ snapped Sisko.

‘Might I suggest that we discuss this in the readyroom, captain,’ said Tuvok calmly. The vulcan had stepped out from his place at tactical, and was standing on the upper deck of the bridge, a hand out to direct Sisko and Chakotay from the bridge.

‘I want him off my bridge,’ said Sisko, ignoring Tuvok.

‘With respect, sir, it is only technically your bridge. You are second in command of this fleet,’ said Tuvok, his voice resting on the word "fleet" with slight irony, ‘but Commander Chakotay is second in command of this ship. The readyroom, sir?’

Chakotay moved off the bridge, hoping rather than assuming that Sisko would follow. Sisko did, and took the seat behind Janeway’s desk. Tuvok followed a moment or two later, and Chakotay assumed that Tuvok, by means of an emphatically raised eyebrow, had been convincing the rest of the bridge crew to return to what little work there was while Voyager was at the array.

Sisko waited until the door was firmly closed behind Tuvok before speaking. In actual fact, he yelled, his words coming in loud staccato bursts. ‘You are absolutely out of line, Lieutenant! Do you want to be put in the brig along with the Commander?’

‘Permission to speak freely, sir?’

Sisko paused, then nodded. ‘Granted.’

‘Captain Sisko, I have no wish to be sent to the brig. However, I feel obliged to point out to you that confining Commander Chakotay to the brig will serve no purpose. His considerable skills would be far better used in conference with the Tokarn. He has proven abilities to "read" other races, and has obviously established a rapport with Krem Sta, who himself has contacts among the Tokarn authorities. Insulting the Commander, and every member of the Liberty crew, will not assist your position on this ship.’

‘Insulting? What insult?’ asked Sisko.

‘You called me a damned traitor,’ said Chakotay, through clenched teeth.

‘You are a traitor,’ replied Sisko, standing up. ‘Whether you are damned or not depends on your own beliefs.’

‘I did not abandon my people,’ said Chakotay. ‘I didn’t betray my family.’

‘You betrayed Starfleet!’

‘Starfleet had already betrayed me,’ said Chakotay bitterly.

‘Gentlemen, this is unhelpful,’ said Tuvok. ‘Captain, I assure you - if you send Commander Chakotay to the brig, you will have to deal with the insubordination not only of Voyager’s entire crew, but also of your own crew on the Defiant.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘They were not co-operative at the briefing earlier.’

‘Hah!’ shrugged Sisko.

‘You cannot operate a starship with your crew in the brig, captain.’

Sisko stopped and looked at Chakotay, who was still standing by the door. ‘Commander,’ said Sisko, ‘Report to Captain Janeway about the briefing. Then contact Krem Sta - but keep Lieutenant Tuvok informed of your progress.’

‘Aye, sir.’ Chakotay turned towards the door.

‘Mr Chakotay,’ Sisko added, ‘it is up to you whether you inform Captain Janeway of this incident or not.’ Chakotay nodded and left, knowing that he would tell Janeway of his loss of temper, whether Sisko ordered him to or not.

~ * ~

‘You keep telling me that the Delta Quadrant is different, Lieutenant,’ said Sisko. ‘Do you accept that the Maquis are traitors in the Alpha Quadrant?’

‘Starfleet deems them as such,’ replied Tuvok.

Sisko was seated behind Janeway’s desk while Tuvok had reluctantly taken a seat in the chair facing the desk. Voyager’s chief of Security was intent on convincing Sisko that his attitude towards the Maquis was erroneous.

‘But how do you deem it?’ asked Sisko.

‘Their actions are illogical,’ said Tuvok. ‘However, few races live their lives in a logical manner, and war is never logical. The Maquis have lived through two wars - the one recognised by Starfleet, and the one waged on them by both the Cardassians and Starfleet. They are fighting for their homes, for their families. I can understand their actions.’

‘But their actions are illogical,’ said Sisko.

‘Is it not logical that this crew should want to get home? If that means fighting the Kazon, the Vidiians, and even the Borg, to get home, does it make it any lass logical? Captain Janeway is, in a sense, fighting space itself in an effort to get home. We are fighting for our homes, and for our families. Are we really any different?’

‘They have killed innocent people. Civilians.’

‘I hope that we have not - but we may have done so.’

‘You would have acted in self defence,’ responded Sisko. ‘The Maquis…’

‘The Maquis,’ Tuvok said, ‘acted in self defence against the people who took away their homes - the Cardassians - and then against those who tried to hunt them down.’

‘You’re saying I’m no better than the Cardassians, or those Kazon sects.’ The thought angered Sisko, but his reaction was calmer that it had been. He didn’t yell, instead, he mused. ‘That I betrayed the Maquis before they had betrayed me.’

‘Starfleet betrayed the Maquis. The Federation betrayed the Maquis.’

‘But so many of them betrayed Starfleet in their turn. And they betrayed me.’

‘Captain, there is an old Vulcan saying - only Nixon can go to China, only Kirk could meet the Klingons halfway.’

Sisko thought about that for a moment. ‘National pariah, hero wrongfully imprisoned for murder. It didn’t do them much good, did it?’

~ * ~

‘Commander Chakotay, what’s going on?’ asked Sisko as he entered the transporter room. Chakotay, Kes, and Hoy were standing on the platform.

‘Krem Sta just informed me that the Tokarn authorities wish to meet with us - specifically, with Kes and I. We’re meeting Commander Worf and Ensign Kerian on the array.’

Sisko nodded. ‘Good. Find out all you can. Has Lieutenant Tuvok given you the specifics of what you’re looking for?’

‘He has.’

‘Then, good luck.’ Sisko nodded at the transport operator, who waited for Chakotay to say "energize" before setting the transport in motion.

Arriving on the array, Chakotay breathed a sigh of relief. Kes looked at him questioningly. Chakotay grinned. ‘I’m just glad to be away from Captain Sisko for an hour or two.’

A transporter effect shimmered nearby, announcing the arrival of Worf and Kerian.

‘Welcome,’ said Chakotay. ‘Sleep well last night?’ he asked genially.

‘Yes, thank you, Commander,’ said Kerian. With a moment’s hesitation, Worf nodded.

‘You’re not sure whether to answer my question, Mr Worf, or you are unsure whether you slept well?’ said Chakotay, chuckling quietly. Worf was spared from answering by the appearance of Krem Sta and Potta Nat.

‘Commander Chakotay!’ said Sta, waggling his head enthusiastically. ‘It is good to meet you face to face at last. How is Captain Janeway? Priiya is quite concerned.’

‘The captain is very well, Sta. She asked me to convey her thanks to you and your mate for your hospitality. She has been well scolded by our doctor for not taking proper precautions when eating unfamiliar foods. Her reaction was the result of her actions, not yours or Priiya’s.’

‘Thank you, Chakotay.’

‘May I ask - how is Chania, and your other children?’

‘They are all in good health, Chakotay. The regents are waiting for you and Kes to appear before them,’ Sta said. ‘I believe they intend to grant your request to scan the array, but wish to hear, from you, what it is you are looking for.’

‘Well,’ said Chakotay, with a glance at Kes, ‘I believe we are well prepared for their questions, thanks to you and Nat.’ Kes nodded. ‘Then let’s go,’ said Chakotay. ‘The sooner we find out whether the regents will grant our request, the sooner we can get the results.’

‘This way,’ said Sta, leading the way to an ornate door. ‘Mr Worf, Crewman Hoy, Ensign Kerian, will you please wait here?’ Sta and Nat led Chakotay and Kes into the regents’ council room.

‘Hey, Den, what’s the scuttlebutt over your way?’ asked Kerian.

‘About Sisko and the Commander?’ said Hoy, moving out of Worf’s earshot. ‘Another big bust-up after the briefing yesterday.’

‘Yeah, yeah, we’ve heard that. I want details!’

‘Haven’t got any,’ said Hoy. ‘Not definite, anyway.’

‘Well, I only asked for scuttlebutt.’

‘Okay - well, what I’ve heard is that Lieutenant Tuvok pulled rank on Captain Sisko and told him that where the Maquis are concerned, he’s out of his mind.’

‘How could a lieutenant pull rank on a captain, huh?’

‘Well, age, then. The lieutenant is over a hundred years old, your captain’s only, what, forty?’

‘Thereabouts.’

‘And besides,’ added Hoy, ‘we’ve been out here two and a half years, and both Lieutenant Tuvok and the commander know what the Delta Quadrant is like. Your captain hasn’t got the foggiest.’

‘Hey, I know that, Den. The whole crew knows it. Everyone except the captain knows it. So what happened to the commander?’

‘No one’s sure. Captain Sisko ordered him to the brig before the lieutenant interfered, but after that set-to in the readyroom…‘

‘There was a set-to in the readyroom?’ asked Kerian.

‘Paris said they were yelling hammers and tongs.’

‘Go on, then.’

‘Commander Chakotay came out and headed off to the captain’s quarters. Our captain, I mean. Captain Janeway’s off duty because of what happened over here last time.’

‘Went off to Janeway’s quarters, did he?’ said Kerian, his eyes narrowing.

‘Hey, what are you suggesting, Ker?’

Kerian put up his hands defensively. ‘Nothing - nothing. But you’ve got to admit, Den, Captain Janeway’s a good looking woman, and the Commander, well, he’s the closest ranked man to her. Besides, doesn’t Paris have some betting pool going?’

‘Paris is an idiot.’

‘Yeah, right. Come on, Den…are you sure there’s nothing there?’

‘Well…’ Hoy hesitated. ‘I don’t know - there might be. They were stuck on a planet together for six weeks a while back.’

Kerian’s eyes widened. ‘Just the two of them?’

Hoy nodded. ‘They thought they were there for good.’

‘Trust me, Den, there’s something between them.’

A cough from Worf startled the two young crewmembers. At his glare, they both turned sheepish - it was obvious that he had been able to hear a great deal of their conversation. ‘You are security officers,’ the Klingon said gruffly. ‘Your job is to keep watch, not to gossip about the command team.’

‘But the Tokarn are friendly,’ said Hoy.

‘That is beside the point. A security operative must always be aware of his or her surroundings. Or did Lieutenant Tuvok not teach you that?’

Hoy stiffened. ‘Of course he did, sir.’

Kerian shrugged at Hoy, and the two walked to stand at opposite sides of the corridor. Worf nodded sharply. ‘That is better.’

Half an hour went by before Chakotay, Kes, Sta and Nat emerged. All but Nat had wide smiles on their faces, and Nat looked relatively pleased himself.

‘Follow us,’ said Chakotay to Worf and the two security crew. ‘We’ve got scanning to do.’

~ * ~

The mood on board the two Federation ships when the away team returned could only be described as jubilant. The news spread swiftly that the scans run by Chakotay, Kes and Worf had revealed not only the retrieval program that had been responsible for plucking the Defiant from the Alpha Quadrant, but also a functioning return program. The crew of the Defiant rejoiced. The crew of Voyager kept their celebrations toned down, used to disappointment when they seemed close to getting back home. But they were still excited, and that excitement masked a certain wariness among Voyager’s senior staff that would have been obvious had anyone thought about it. However, no one did.

That night, the senior staff of Voyager held an impromptu meeting in the captain's quarters.

"There's no way the array's power can be boosted?" Janeway asked Torres.

"I've run simulation after simulation, captain,' she answered. 'It just isn't possible. Only one ship is going to get through before the vortex formed by the return program collapses. Permanently.'

‘Why is the array in such bad condition?’ asked Paris.

‘It’s old,’ said Kes simply. ‘The array shows signs of aging that indicate it was established long before the array near the Ocampa homeworld.’

‘In other words, it was here first,’ said Paris. ‘But it was still able to get the Defiant here.’

‘Barely,’ said Torres. ‘They were in worse shape when they got here than the Liberty was, and I can tell you, we were in really bad shape.’

‘I still don’t get it,’ said Harry. ‘There’s no Caretaker anywhere around here. So why did the Liberty end up here?’

‘Auto-run,’ said Torres. ‘Best I can tell, no one ever switched the retrieval program off.’

Kes nodded. ‘The Tokarn discovered this array about fifty years ago. There was no one here, they moved in, and because they didn’t want anyone else interfering in their own lives, they didn’t do too much searching when it came to their latest acquisition.’

‘And it never picked up any ships other the Defiant in over fifty years?’

‘Well, maybe the Caretaker and Sospiria exercised some influence over the program. Whatever it was, the Tokarn have never noticed it to activate before this, and considering the damage the retrieval program did to the station, I think they would have felt another retrieval.’

‘Was it the retrieval program that damaged the return program?’ asked Neelix.

‘Probably,’ said Chakotay, ‘But we can’t be certain. What is certain is that only one ship is going to get back to the Alpha Quadrant by this method.’

‘Then we have a decision to make,’ said Janeway. The others looked at her steadily - all of them. Two and a half years had taught them exactly what that decision would be. But Janeway surprised them. 'I want your opinions. I want to know what you think about this.'

The surprise was so great that for a moment, no one spoke. Then Tuvok began. 'Voyager is in better condition than the Defiant. Even with the repairs that have been made, Defiant would not survive the Delta Quadrant. They must go home, and we must remain. It is only logical.'

‘I wouldn’t want anyone else to have to go through being stuck out here,’ said Kim. Then he shrugged. ‘I’m used to it, I’ll survive. And we’ll find another way home one of these days,’ he finished, with characteristic optimism.

‘Captain Sisko misses his son and Kasidy Yates dreadfully,’ said Neelix. ‘Worf has a son, O’Brien a wife and daughter. Let them go back to their families.’

‘Harry’s right,’ said Paris, ‘Those of us with families, we miss them, sure - but we’ve already been out here two and a half years. They’d have to adjust. We don’t.’

‘Don’t underestimate the adjustment the crew will have to go through,’ said the Doctor. ‘I’m a Doctor, not a psychologist, but this is not going to be easy for the crew to be, "so near and yet so far".’

‘We’ve forgotten one thing,’ said Chakotay. ‘Sisko.’

Janeway looked up at him with surprise. ‘What do you mean?’ she asked.

‘Sisko won’t willingly head into the vortex if he knows only one ship will get through. He’ll want us to go - even if only to get the Liberty crew back in the Alpha Quadrant and under lock and key.’

‘That’s not why we’re willing to let them go back, is it?’ said Torres. ‘It’s one of the last things on my mind, honestly.’

‘I think most of us were considering the crew of the Defiant rather than the Liberty, Lieutenant,’ said Janeway. ‘Take that however you wish,’ she added gently.

‘Much as I don’t want to admit it,’ said Chakotay, ‘the Alpha Quadrant needs Sisko. He isn’t just the captain of the Defiant - he commands a strategically vital space station, and he’s viewed as a religious entity by the Bajorans. The Alpha Quadrant can get along without us. But the time taken to replace Sisko, and the damage to the Federation’s relationship with Bajor, could cause major problems.’

‘Kes, do you have anything to say?’ asked Janeway.

‘For me it’s not home - Voyager is my home. I don’t really think I ought to have a say. But shouldn’t we let the Defiant crew know about the problem with the return program?’

Every head in the room swivelled to wait for Janeway’s reaction. ‘It goes against my training to say this, but no. I’m in command of this "fleet", and it’s better for all concerned if Voyager remains and the Defiant returns to the Alpha Quadrant. Chakotay, you’re right - if Sisko gets wind of this, he’ll refuse. He’ll say that it’s "their turn", or something equally noble. On the other hand, we can’t let our crew think that they’re on their way home.’

‘This is a good crew. If we inform them, and explain why they can’t let their new friends know what’s going on, they won’t. I’ll send out a memo,’ said Chakotay.

Janeway nodded. ‘Mr Kim, I’ll need your help with a delayed message to the Defiant crew. The rest of you, when you’re with the Defiant crew, think before you talk.’ She nodded again, and most of the people in the room stood up and began to leave. ‘Commander Chakotay, a word,’ said Janeway.

As the Doctor left, he stopped to comment, ‘I see you are behaving yourself, captain. Remember, no strenuous activity.’ In the face of a Janeway glare, he scurried out the door without another word.

‘Yes, captain?’ said Chakotay when the door had shut behind the Doctor.

Janeway was laughing. ‘Did you hear what he said? Goodness, Chakotay, what ARE the rumour mills pumping out?’

‘I have no idea, Kathryn,’ he replied, settling himself onto the sofa next to her. ‘But what was it you wanted to say?’

‘It’s about Ben Sisko. I just want to make sure you aren’t about to rip his throat out, or anything else silly.’

‘I’ve calmed down now, Kathryn. Between you and Tuvok, you’ve given me some perspective. I lost it on the bridge yesterday. I admit that. But he’s been insufferable. And I meant what I said about lock and key.’

‘I know. And I’m worried that you’re right. But Tuvok told me something about the conversation he had with Ben after that disagreement of yours. Tuvok has been trying to knock some sense into Ben - it’s a lot to ask, but I think he’s been getting somewhere.’

‘Well, he calls me Commander, now, rather that just "hey, you". It’s an improvement.’

‘Hey, you,’ said Janeway with a grin. ‘I think it’s time for dinner - care to work the replicator?’

~ * ~

‘Defiant reporting all stations secured, captain,’ said Kim.

‘Good - get them on split screen with Krem Sta. Let’s get this over with.’

Voyager’s viewscreen shimmered once or twice before displaying its two images - a sad looking Krem Sta sitting in the array’s central computer access station, and an eager Ben Sisko, surrounded by a smiling Defiant crew.

‘Well, Ben,’ said Janeway, ‘Are you ready for this?’

‘As we’ll ever be. Will you lead off, captain?’

‘No, you go first. We’ll bring up the rear. Sta - is the program ready to go?’

‘Activating it now, Captain Janeway. And may I wish you and Captain Sisko all the best of luck.’

‘Thank you, Sta. Ben, there should be a transmission of data coming through from the array.’

‘Confirmed, captain,’ said Sisko. ‘Dax?’

‘The vortex appears to be opening at 247 mark 29. Fifty kilometres diameter, one hundred, one hundred fifty,’ said Dax.

‘Time to head out, Ben. Communications will probably go down soon.’

‘See you on the other side. Thank you again, Sta,’ finished Sisko.

‘They’re entering the vortex, captain,’ said Kim.

‘Follow them, Lieutenant,’ said Janeway to Paris.

The side of the viewscreen that had displayed Sisko and the Defiant crackled with static and then blacked out. ‘Loss of communication with the Defiant,’ said Kim.

‘Acknowledged.’ Janeway sighed and sat back in her chair.

‘Captain Janeway?’ asked Sta, in confusion. ‘What’s happening?’

Before Janeway could answer Sta, Kim reported, ‘The entrance to the vortex is collapsing, captain.’

‘Damn,’ Janeway said quietly.

Chakotay looked across at her. ‘You’d been hoping B’Elanna was wrong, hadn’t you?’

‘Can you blame me?’

‘No.’

‘Captain - what’s happening?’ asked Sta anxiously. ‘The computer is showing - I’m not sure what it’s showing.’

‘The return program could only cope with one ship, Sta,’ said Janeway. ‘Your computer is probably showing the shutdown of the system. It shouldn’t affect the rest of the array’s systems.’

‘We’ve always kept our operations quite separate from those built into the array,’ agreed Sta. ‘But, captain, if I may…you don’t seem surprised by this development?’

‘My chief engineer ran some simulations when we first discovered the return program. She projected that this would occur.’

‘And you still let the other ship go first?’

‘I did - For a number of reasons,’ said Janeway, lifting her chin. ‘Sta, we won’t be leaving quite so soon as we might have otherwise. To thank you for all your help, would you and Priiya join Commander Chakotay and myself for dinner this evening?’

‘I can safely say we would both be honoured, captain.’

~ * ~

‘Captain, we have cleared the vortex.’

‘Position?’

‘Ah…just outside the badlands,’ said Dax.

‘Any sign of Voyager?’

Dax hesitated. ‘Not in the vortex, captain. The entrance has collapsed, and the rest of the vortex is about to. However…’

‘Yes?’

‘There’s a message on the computer from Captain Janeway. It was transmitted before we left.’

‘Onscreen.’

The message was recorded in Janeway’s readyroom, rather than on the bridge. ‘Captain Sisko, and all the crew of the Defiant - thank you for your friendship and your news over the last few days. We have greatly appreciated your visit. You are getting this message because the vortex collapsed before Voyager was able to enter it. And also because Lieutenant B’Elanna Torres, my chief engineer, discovered that the return program was so damaged that it could only return one ship. My staff and I made the decision that the ship that returned was to be yours.

‘The decision was made for a number of reasons, but it was mine to make. Ben, I honestly don’t think you would survive out here, and you would be missed in the Alpha Quadrant dreadfully. So, please, don’t get any heroic ideas about coming back through the vortex to get us. The array’s programming will most likely have shut down entirely by now. It’s up to us to get ourselves closer to the Alpha Quadrant - it’s up to you to make sure we have a quadrant to come home to.’ Janeway paused, and there was absolute silence on the bridge of the Defiant. ‘Attached to this message are letters home to our families and loved ones. Please, make sure they get distributed. Especially the one to your Lieutenant Gresky from Ensign Wildman. That one is really important. This is the best chance we’ve had yet to contact our families. And let Starfleet know what’s happened. There’s a report for the brass attached as well. We aren’t dead, as you now know. And if I have anything to do with it, we’ll be home soon.’

Janeway stopped once again and took a breath. ‘Ben, I have one more thing to say to you…there’s an old Vulcan saying - only Nixon could go to China. There’s also a Klingon saying my chief engineer has informed me of - only Kirk could meet the Klingons half way. When I get back home, when we all get home, I’m hoping there’s another saying taking hold - only Ben Sisko could reconcile with the Maquis. Janeway out.’

There was silence on the bridge for a long time, and no one quite dared to meet Sisko’s eyes. Finally, he spoke.

‘Let’s go home, people. At least we can.’


End file.
